


Facing Reality

by fergus80



Series: Facing Reality [1]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fergus80/pseuds/fergus80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan sends Max and Alec on a mission to rescue a scientist who has the cure for the virus, but things don't exactly work out the way they were planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing Reality

Max took a drink of her beer, as she watched Sketchy and Alec playing pool. She shook her head and looked at her table partner, and spoke, "When will Sketchy learn not to throw his money away?"   
Original Cindy laughed, "When he learns that Alec isn't all human, and could win that game in his sleep." She took a drink from her glass, and started looking around the bar at all the other ladies that were there. Max smiled at her friend, and nodded as she saw OC catch and hold a glance from one of the three over at the bar. "Hey Boo, you cool here while I head over to the honey's?"   
"I'm good, maybe I can go knock some sense into that boy over there." She said pointing to Sketchy who was handing over some green to Alec. OC nodded and left the table with a grin on her face as she walked over to the leggy brunette.   
She sighed, all alone, she had tried to invite Logan to come out tonight, but he had said that he was busy working. *Working, he's always working.* But Max didn't have to wait long for company as the boys came back from the game and they sat in the chairs across from her. Alec held out a large bill to Sketchy, "Get the pitcher and you can keep the change." Sketchy got up quick, took the bill and headed to the bar. Alec gave a large chuckle.   
"When will you ease up on him?" Max asked, giving him a dirty look.   
"When he wises up and learns he just won't win. Come on Max, it's not like he isn't asking for it." He said with a large grin.   
She sighed, and looked around, she really didn't want to be here, at the table, alone with him. Alec drove her absolutely insane. *He doesn't think of anyone but himself! Him and that arrogant, pain in the ass grin. He's the reason that Logan and I aren't together, he's the reason we couldn't cure this stupid virus.* She wanted to scream at him, tear him to shreds sometimes. *But then he does something...* She shut her mind off to the thoughts, she didn't want to think about all the times he had actually saved her ass. Or did something completely unexpected that showed that he actually did have a heart. *Maybe Joshua was right, Alec is a lot more complicated then I give him credit for.* She looked at him, and immediately threw it out the window as she saw two girls at the bar, flirt at him, and him smiling back. *Yep, in thirty seconds, I'll be sitting her alone, as he will probably try and go home with both of them tonight.* She thought to herself, and almost asked herself why she even cared when her pager went off.   
"Let me guess... Could it be Lover Boy?" Alec asked turning towards her, the girls at the bar completely forgotten, his voice teasing her yet also slightly... bitter.   
She gave him a death glare, that told him to back off, as she looked at her pager. *Yep, it's Logan.* She got out of her chair, and headed back for the pay phones to call him. She knew that when she got back, Alec would be at the bar with the girls. *He should be thankful Logan called, I wouldn't want to cramp his style.* She thought as she picked up the phone and dialed the number. The phone picked up on the second ring.   
"Hey." She said at the sound of his voice.   
{{Hey. Max. I have something very important for you to do. I can't talk to much over the phone, but it's big. Can you get here right away?}}   
"Sure, I'll be over in a sec."   
{{Oh, Max.}}   
"Yeah?"   
She heard a hesitant sigh on the other end, {{See if you can get Alec to come with you, I think we may need his help.}}   
"What? Why?" Max asked, she had no intention of asking for his help.   
{{This is big Max, it's going to need two people. And I want you safe.}}   
"Fine, I'll see if I can find him." She said, but now hoping that he had left with the two girls so she could go alone. She said bye and hung up the phone.   
"So what are we doing?" Max jumped at the sound of the voice in her ear, and turned around quickly her arm raised to hit the person, when a hand quickly intercepted it, and brought it down to her side. "Hey!" Alec said looking at her, "What the hell was that for?"   
"Where in the hell do you get the right to sneak up on people like that?" She hit him in the chest with her free arm. "And what right do you have listening to my phone calls?"   
"I wasn't listening in on your precious phone call with lover boy. I was walking over here, wondering what was taking so long, and I heard the last thing you said is all. I figured the 'him' was me, especially in the oh so sweet and sugary sounding words that you were using." He said mocking her.   
She rolled her eyes, "I don't know what it's for, but it's important and he says he needs both of us to do it." She looked at him, and he just stood there. "What the hell are you looking at me for?"   
"I'm just waiting."   
"Waiting for what?"   
He grinned at her, "Waiting for you to ask me to help you and Logan out." He said crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall.   
"Excuse me? You want me to ask you?" He nodded. She gritted her teeth. "Will you help us?" He looked at her, waved his one hand in a circular motion, asking her to continue. She couldn't believe it, anger was flowing through her veins. "Please."   
"I guess so," he smiled. "There, that wasn't to hard was it?"   
She wanted to knock his head off, "Ass hole." She said and started walking out the back of Crash to get her motorcycle. Alec followed her and laughed, watching her swaying hips and ass move in her tight pants as she stalked out pissed off. God he loved making her mad. He hurried his step to keep up with her. She got on her bike, and he got on behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle. She elbowed him in the stomach. "What the hell are you doing?"   
"Uh, you want me to actually get to Logans to help you right? Well, I would need a ride."   
"Fine! Just keep your hands off me!" She yelled.   
"What the hell am I supposed to hang on to then? Just get over it, and let's get going." He yelled back at her. Even though he loved seeing her angry, sometimes she could just drive him insane from her irrationality.   
She turned around in a huff, and started the bike and took off, almost hoping he hadn't had a good grip on her and would have went flying off the back, but unfortunately that didn't happen, and he held on tighter to her, leaning his head right by her neck. She could feel his warm breath on her skin, a high contrast to that of the cold air flying by her. Her body arched slightly, and she felt herself move back, move into his chest. *Stop it!* she screamed at herself. Sure he was hot, she wasn't go to lie and say he wasn't. I mean, Manicore did not do all their DNA dicing and splicing to come up with ugly soldiers. No the X's were supposed to be perfect specimens, and that they were. Especially the one sitting behind her, his body pressed tight up against the back of hers. Her blood that was boiling from anger was starting to boil from something else. His warm breath on her neck, the feel of his hard chest at her back, his strong arms wrapped around her middle. *What the hell is wrong with me?* For a minute she panicked, had she gone into Heat? *No, I still have at least a week or two before I have to deal with that Bitch again.* She thought to herself. And she had done well managing her Heat problems since she got back from Manicore, OC had kept her in the apartment the whole time. She remembered how sore her arms were for days after from all the push ups she had done during that time, and also, all those damn cold showers.   
*So what the hell is wrong with me? Why am I reacting this way to him?* She thought, and as they approached their destination, she figured a reason. *I'm just missing Logan. Yep, that's it, I can't touch him, and I'm just craving male touch.* She kept telling herself that as she parked her baby in the garage. She turned off the engine, and waited. "Okay, you can take your God Damn hands off me now!" She said and not waiting any longer, got off the bike, and stalked to the elevators.   
Alec just shook his head, *This is just going to be so much fun!* He said rolling his eyes as he followed her. 

______________________________________ 

The two X5's walked into Logans apartment to find him sitting behind his computer, as usual. Max walked over to him, but stayed a good five feet away, Alec leaned against the wall trying not to look too bored. "We're here." Max said.   
"Good." Logan said moving around some files on his computer, displaying some information. A picture of a man popped up on the screen, "His name is Mitchell Jones, he's a former Manicore scientist, he got an early 'retirement' a few years ago."   
"Retirement, he couldn't even be in his late forties." Max said looking at the picture.   
"41 years old to be exact, it was a forced retirement, in a way. It seems he didn't like what Manicore was up to and wanted out. They of course didn't want him out, and they didn't want him to leak any information."   
"So why didn't they just kill him, like they did everyone else?" Alec asked, as he walked over to the computer to get a better look, the contents of the computer now gaining his attention.   
"Seems like they still needed him, he was to bright to just kill him. So basically I think the government just put him into his own research projects to keep him out of their hair, but keep him alive if they would need him." Logan responded.   
"So, let me guess. They now need him, and they took him." Max said crossing her arms over her chest.   
"Bingo."   
"So what?" Alec asked. "Why do we care that they got one of their scientist goons back or not?"   
Logan looked over at Max with a smile, "Because we need him, he's one of the scientists that knows how to cure this virus."   
Max's face lit up at the news and Alec just rolled his eyes and moved over into the corner chair and sat down. "So we are going to go risk our lives to save some ex-Manicore scientist, so that he can come back her and cook you two up a cure so the two of you can, 'get busy.'" He said, imitating Joshua on the last two words.   
Max spun to look at him, "Excuse me! You owe us, if it wasn't for you, I would have already had the fucken cure by now. Maybe I should have let your damn, arrogant head explode instead!"   
Alec stood fast and stormed over into her face. "How many God Damn times do you have to throw that in my face! It's not like I tried to do that or anything. It's not like I implanted the damn thing in my neck, saying 'Oh good, now I can screw up Max's life!'" He turned away from her, "You know what, maybe you're right. I am an ass hole, and if that's the case, why the hell am I even here. Maybe I should just let you do this all on your own." He said throwing his arms up in the air, and heading for the door.   
Max spun around to Logan, and Logan gave her a look, that said there was no way in hell that she could do the mission alone. She ran to the door, and got there before he did. "Wait!"   
"Why the hell should I?" He yelled at her. "You tell me I'm good for nothing all the time. You tell me I don't care about anyone but myself. You tell me you hate me. So why, Max huh? If I'm all that, then why should I even bother to do this? Would it really even change your view of me? I mean, I've saved your ass a few times lately, if I recall. I have helped you with the other X's a lot too, as well as the S1W. And what exactly did I get in return for that, huh?" He said yelling at her. He didn't know why he was letting this affect him so much, but maybe he just couldn't take anymore of it. He had been trying to be a 'better person' as she would call it. But it seemed like no matter what he did, it didn't please her. To her, he would always be a screw up. And it seemed like the line had finally been crossed where it just didn't matter anymore, why not just be what she told him he was?   
She didn't know what to say. She could see the anger clearly in her eyes, and Max realized he did have every right to be angry with her. She had been a complete bitch to him all night, and he really hadn't done anything wrong, besides making her ask him to help in the mission. He was also right, he did come to help tonight, and it wouldn't benefit him in any way, actually he had been doing that all along, she just didn't want to admit it. But the thing she really hated admitting to herself was that he was right about the first scientist guy that she had save him instead of getting the cure for her and Logan. It wasn't his fault that White had captured him and implanted that in his neck. It was her choice to save him, instead of taking the cure, and she knew it was the right choice. She just didn't want to admit that. "I'm sorry." She said simply looking up at him.   
He looked over her face for a minute, and she saw his eyes move from anger into slight confusion. "What?"   
She had caught him off guard, "I'm sorry. I haven't been giving you enough credit lately, and I have been much harder on you then I should be." If the situation wasn't so serious, she might have almost laughed at the look and the emotions that were playing over his face. She could tell, it was like he didn't know what to say or to actually understand from her words. "Alec, please, stay, help us with this." She looked up at him, and then gave a slight smile, trying to break the huge tension in the room. "Besides, if this gets cured, I might not be such a bitch to be around anymore."   
Max thought those words might encourage him to help her, but in fact, those words almost made him want to walk out the door even more. The fact was, and Alec hated to admit it. He didn't want to find a cure for the virus. Because once they did, the problem was exactly what Max had alluded too, she wouldn't be a bitch anymore to him. She probably wouldn't be anything to him. Because she would be with Logan, around Logan all the time. No more time rippin on his ass at work, or Crash, or anywhere because she couldn't be with Logan. But the smile she gave him was enough. With a loud sigh, trying to make her realize he really didn't want to, he turned around slowly and headed back towards the computer. His actions saying okay, but the silence telling her that he was still angry.   
Max let out the breath that she didn't know that she was holding. She knew he had every right to walk out that door, and a part of her, a large part thought he still would have, but it turned out to be another one of those times, that made her realize there was a lot more to Alec than she gave him credit for. *Then why is it that he still can bug the hell out of me?* She asked herself, but not getting an answer as she walked over to the two men to see what they were looking at on the computer.   
"So, this Mitchell Jones, where is he?" She asked.   
"Manicore has him held up, doing some research in one of their small complexes, it should take you about half a day to get there." He said, and handed Alec a couple maps, and some specs. "I've got the lay out of the complexes and most of their security systems for you, as well as where his locations are within the base. I'll leave it up to the two of you to figure out how you want to get him out." He looked at Max, "I suggest you leave your bike here, and obviously get some other form of transportation, because it will be three of you coming back, and it's a long ride."   
"And exactly how are we going to get this transportation?" Max asked him.   
Logan smiled at her, then to Alec, "I'm sure you will think of something."   
"Oh, Eyes Only isn't against stealing when it comes to his own personal gain." Alec said shaking his head, a slight tinge of anger still in his voice."   
Max was about to say something to him, but bit her tongue at the last second, she didn't need him walking out the door at the last second. So instead she playfully hit him on the shoulder, trying to lighten the mood. "Come on, and let's use some of that talent you have, and get us a good vehicle."   
They started to walk out of the apartment, and Logan stopped them. "Hey, keep your pager on, at least until you go in." Max nodded. "Oh, and Alec, you have your cell phone?" Alec nodded patting his jacket. "Okay, I'll be here, trying to get any more information that I can, and I'll let you know what I can find." He looked Max in the eyes, but before he could speak.   
"I know, be careful." And with that the X5's were out the door.   
______________________________________ 

A couple blocks from Logans apartment they found a nice black sports car, and soon they were inside and on their way to Max's apartment and then his to grab supplies and changes of clothes. She sat in the passenger seat, looking at the map in front of her, as a loud sigh escaped her lips.   
"What?" her riding companion asked her as he continued to drive down the tree lined road.   
She looked over at him, he seemed to have calmed down slightly, the driving probably taking his mind off things. The one reason she hadn't protested when he said he was driving, she knew that riding her bike through the streets got her to let off steam, and she figured that driving might do the same for Alec.   
"Just thinking that this is going to be a long drive."   
He looked over at her, and studied her for a minute and tried to figure out what she meant by that, but then decided to just ask. "Why? Because you have to unfortunately spend that time with me, or because you are so excited to get the cure for this virus it feels like it's taking for ever?"   
She took in his words and tried to study them carefully, she could almost here the venom that came from his mouth at it. She then knew he was still upset, extremely upset from earlier. *Great, he's in a piss ass mood, and ...* She didn't want to admit it, *And it's my fault.* She looked at her watch, they had been driving for almost two hours already, it was extremely late, not that they really needed to sleep. They had agreed to drive straight there, get a hotel, scout out the place, go back and rest at the hotel during the day, and then go in just after dark. But it was late, and they could use a slight break, maybe some food, and a good talk.   
She looked at him, "Alec, we need to talk."   
He gave her a weird look, "I ask you a question and you say we need to talk?"   
"Yeah, how about the next restaurant we see that's open, we pull over get some food and talk."   
"Fine, as long as you answer my question." He told her. *Why is she avoiding my question, and what the hell does she want to talk about?* He asked himself. Alec knew that his voice was still rough with anger and tension. Heck his whole body was tense, he was in a horrible mood. He tried to calm himself, and ask himself why the hell this bothered him so much. *Because you never thought there would actually be a cure found.* But now there was, and any thought about anything, was completely dashed. *But exactly what was it, that I was hoping for anyway?* He asked himself, he told himself he wasn't sure, but deep down he knew, he just wasn't going to admit it to himself, especially now, because it didn't matter anymore.   
Max sighed again, "Neither." She said simply to his question.   
"What?" He asked.   
"Neither reason, I said it was going to be a long drive because it is going to be a long drive. I didn't say it because of present company or Logan." She told him, and it was an honest answer. He nodded, accepting that. "But, I do have to admit, the silence in this car is driving me crazy." She was about to suggest some music or something, when she spotted a diner up ahead. Alec saw it too, and they pulled in. They walked in, placed their orders to go, after seeing the local company inside and not wanting to stay and 'talk' there. Soon their food was up, they paid, got back in the car, and pulled back onto the road.   
Max, started to take the food out of the bags, and arranged the wrapper neatly so that Alec could eat while he was driving, and handed it to him. He smiled at her, "Thanks."   
"No problem." She said, unwrapping her sandwich as well, and taking a bite. "Mmm." She smiled, "Well, the place didn't look that great, but the food is."   
"Yeah, that's how it usually is." He said looking over at her, and then tried not to laugh.   
"What?"   
"Oh, nothing."   
She could tell it was something, because he actually had a large smile on his face, and she was glad to see that again, along with his deep blue/green eyes instead of those dark and stormy ones he was sporting before. "What?" She demanded.   
"You've got, mayo..." he tailed off. Not being able to show her because of his own sandwich and other hand on the wheel.   
She tried wiping her mouth, but she wasn't getting it, and he laughed. "Where?" she gave him a look, that made him laugh.   
"Here," he said handing her his sandwich, "Come closer."   
She leaned over towards him, and his now free hand wiped the mayo off the side of her cheek and onto his finger, and without a second thought, he licked it off his finger. Max watched him, and for some strange reason her body tingled at the sight, and she moved back quickly into her seat. *What the heck?* She asked herself, was it the soft touch of his hand to her face, or the sight of his tongue flicking out to lick off his finger.... She stopped in mid thought, and pushed it from her brain.   
He was completely oblivious to what she was doing, as he tasted the mayo, was it him, or could he swear that there was a mixture of her in there with it. *That's it, I'm going crazy!* He said to himself. He tried to shake the thought, and stuck out his hand, indicating he wanted his sandwich back. She gave it to them, and they ate the rest of their food in silence, a very uncomfortable silence.   
When everything was bagged back up, Alec took a look over at her, she was staring outside the window, watching the trees pass by. He didn't want to, he really didn't, but the silence was starting to drive him mad, and his curiosity was getting the better of him. "Okay, what did you want us to 'talk' about?"   
She almost jumped at his words, because they had completely broken the silence and pulled her from her thoughts. Thoughts that she actually didn't want to think about, let alone talk about. But she had asked for this, she was actually starting to hope that he had forgotten her request, or that he didn't want to so wouldn't have brought it up. But, it was too late now.   
She took a deep breath, and tried to figure out the best way to say this. "I think we need to... air out this... hostility that we have to each other, and lay things out on the table."   
Alec could swear he almost felt his stomach lurch into his throat, this was not going to be good. *Not good at all.* 

______________________________________ 

Alec groaned, "Why?" He asked her, "Just so you can tell me all the reasons that you have for hating me? I don't need to be reminded." He told her, putting his concentration back on the road. He really didn't want to get into this, he didn't want to hear her complain to him about how much of a screw up he was.   
Max looked over at him, thinking that maybe she should just agree, and just drop the whole conversation. Why did she even really care? She could just drop it, ride there in silence, get the scientist and the cure, and forget the whole thing. But, the fact was, something was bugging her. For some reason, she didn't like him feeling like that. She could actually see, now, that her words had really hit home, that the stuff that she said to him, really didn't just bounce off of him. *I guess he's not 'always alright.'* Her eyes wondered over his face, and it was almost like part of his mask that he always wore was cracked and she was starting to see through it. Her curiosity was wanting to know exactly what was under there. Sure, there were times when she had caught glimpses with him, without that mask. She still couldn't get the sight of him crying at the bedside of Berrisford's daughter out of her mind, or how haunted he looked sitting at the bar that night before. Him finally letting her know that she just didn't know how lucky she was to have escaped as young as she did. That she didn't have to endure what Manicore did to the rest of them. "That's not what I was going to do." She said simply.   
He almost swerved off the road, at her words. She had been quiet so long, he thought she had decided not to have the conversation. "Then what?" He asked simply.   
She took a deep breath, "I'm not entirely sure."   
He shook his head slightly, "Oh kay." He made it sound as if he thought she was nuts.   
She turned to him, "I don't know where to start, or how to approach this, with both of us actually not flying off the handle or getting defensive, like we always do."   
He knew she was right, but he was curious about something, "Why do you all of a sudden care why we understand each other or get along?" And then the reason registered, and he didn't like the answer. "Oh, wait I get it."   
"What?" she asked, hopping that he actually did know why she was doing it, because maybe it would answer the question for herself.   
"You just want to make sure that I won't back out of this and not help you get this scientist guy. You want to appease me, cause you're worried I'll get angry and mess this all up for you, again."   
She could see his hands on the wheels, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the wheel tighter. She moved her eyes up to his face and watched his jaw tighten, as he clenched it, and slightly grind his teeth together.   
Max could see his tension, but at the same time hers was growing. *Why the hell is he getting so upset with all this now? It's not like we haven't fought like this before.* So she just shot back, "What the hell is going on with you anyway Alec? It's not like I have really been any worse to you today then I have been before, and you never reacted like this. So maybe I should ask you what your problem is?"   
He noticed she didn't answer his question, so he took it as an affirmative reason. "Maybe it was the last straw Max, you know, the straw that broke the Camels back? I guess a solider from Manicore can only take so much, I guess we all have our breaking points."   
"No, I don't accept that, from Mr. 'I'm always alright'."   
"Well to bad." He said and stayed silent, telling her we wasn't going to say anymore on the subject.   
*Now what?* She asked herself, she could tell she wasn't getting anywhere. Part of her just told her to stop trying, but another part of her conscious wouldn't let her. She felt guilty, she really did. No matter how much she hated to admit it, he was in a way her responsibility, like all the others she had helped escape from Manicore. Forced them into the outside world, without knowing how to deal with things. How long had it taken for her to adapt to the world, heck she still was. She knew that she was making unrealistic demands from him, she was expecting him to act in a way that her, herself wasn't even acting like yet. *Why am I caring whether or not he's happy now? When I could really have cared less earlier?* She asked herself, trying to come up with a plausible explanation. *Maybe because before I was miserable, and now that the virus might actually be cured, and I can be happy again, I want others to be too?* She thought it made sense, misery loves company, and now that she might not be miserable anymore she wanted others to be happy too. *Yeah, that's got to be it.* She told herself.   
She took a deep breath and just started to talk, "You aren't a screw up." She said it simply, and straight, and watched him to see his reaction.   
"What?" He asked her, and looked over, actually not believing what he had heard.   
"I said you aren't a screw up. Actually, you're far from it." He gave her a strange, confused look, and she could tell he was trying to process the information she just said, but it was a completely 180 degree turn from what she usually said, that he was having trouble accepting it. So she continued. "Alec, I realize that I have been way to hard on you, and have expected far to much." She stopped, and tried to think of a better way of putting it, because she now realized it was like she was almost treating him like a child. And she didn't want it to sound like that. "What I mean by that.... well..."   
He just sat there and listened to her, his mind slightly spinning, trying to figure out exactly what she was saying, and why she was actually telling him his. Because, she actually sounded genuine, and not just trying to keep him on the mission.   
"I was expecting you to just act normal, to just be a regular human being, or something, when that's impossible.."   
Alec laughed and snorted, "Oh, I see. I can't possibly be normal, I'm just some pig or something, and now you realize that, so you won't expect anything better from me."   
She shook her head no, "No! That's not what I meant." He waved her off. "No. Will you just listen to me?" She yelled at him.   
"What choice do I have?"   
Max wanted to scream at him, and herself. "No, I just realize that, well you were in Manicore, well for most of your life, well all but a year of it now. And I have no idea what they did to you and the others, but I'm sure, from certain things you have said, it wasn't.... pleasant." She saw him tense at her words, and wondered what horrible acts had replayed in his mind when she had said that, but she continued. "I also remember how hard it was for me when the others and I had escaped, trying to adjust to the real world, and I was still young. And, though no matter how much I try to deny it..."   
She trailed off and looked out the window, and he watched her out of the corner of his eye. "What?" he asked, his voice a little softer than before.   
"I still haven't adjusted too it, and I don't think I ever will." She said it very quietly, she never liked to admit that to herself, the part of her that knew that she would never truly fit in with everyone else. That she would always be different. Maybe that was another reason that Alec irritated the hell out her sometimes. Because, he didn't really ever try to be normal, it was almost like he accepted that he was different, and that was that. But she didn't want to accept that, to her, accepting that almost let Manicore win, and she would never let them do that.   
Alec listened to her words, "I wish I could adjust as well as you have." He told her, a lot of hostility just leaving his body, as the mood in the car had visibly shifted to a much more somber tone.   
She looked over at him again, noticing the change as well. "Well, I've had years of practice, and honestly for as little time as you have been 'out', you are doing quite well."   
"Thanks," he said with a slight curve to his lips. He didn't know what else to say, this was completely knew territory for both of them to be talking like this to each other. He looked over at her, then back to the road, "Max?"   
"Yeah," he said turning back to him.   
He took a deep breath, "You do know how sorry I am about that whole cure/scientist/virus thing, right? I never meant..."   
She cut him off, not letting him finish, "I know." She said softly, "I know it wasn't really your fault. It was Manicore, and White's fault." She said, and he nodded and could see relief seem to wash through him. She tilted her head slightly, "I guess it was just easier to blame you for it, since you were there. An easy target that I could take my frustration out on."   
He smiled slightly, "And that you did. I think I still have some bruises." His voice had turned light and playful at that.   
Max grinned, at the sound of his voice, he was turning back into the Alec she knew, but at the same time, she was wishing he wouldn't. Because they actually seemed like they were getting somewhere, understanding each other better. But, she couldn't help it. "What can I say, it's a good stress reliever to kick your ass."   
He laughed slightly, as her hand swatted his shoulder for emphasis, but not hard, just playfully. "Nah, you just can't resist touching me." He said looking at her with a cocky grin.   
She could tell he was completely teasing her, and she smiled and rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever."   
Alec felt a little better, but things were still going across his mind, things he wanted to ask, but he wasn't sure how. And also he didn't want to risk it, they seemed like they were both in a good mood right now. But, maybe it was his only chance, she seemed like she was in a open, talkative mood, so he pressed further. "So where does this leave us?"   
She looked up at him, a panicked heart beat racing though her ears, *Us?* But she spoke through it, "What do you mean?"   
"Umm, well." He wasn't sure what to ask. "I mean, now that, well. I'm assuming, you don't hate me. Or am I wrong?"   
"No, I don't hate you." She said rolling her eyes, and calming down slightly.   
"Then, friends? Or just co-workers? Or what?" He asked, "I mean, now that hopefully we have this hostility thing worked out, supposedly."   
She laughed, "Well, I don't know, I mean, if not yours, whose ass can I still kick to take my anger out on?"   
He grinned, "I'll still be around, but you could be nice and warn me, so I can block your attack."   
"Awh, such a baby. Can't handle getting beat up by a girl." He gave her a dirty look, "I don't know if I want to be your friend." He looked at her, and she almost immediately wanted to take those words back, from the look on his face. "No, I didn't mean it like that!" She said quickly, "If we are friends, then we have to be nice to each other. I guess I have too much fun arguing with you." Max saw his smile, and was relieved.   
"Yeah, I do like pissing you off."   
"Hey!"   
"What? You said basically the same thing about me!" He said looking over at her, seeing her eyes dance at him, God he loved that. She huffed at him, and sat back in the seat with her arms crossed over her chest, in a huff, and he laughed at her. "How about friends that argue?" He asked her, the only thing was, he didn't want to be 'friends' with her at all. *Stop thinking like that!* He told himself, *Because after this mission, that's all you will ever be, so get over it now.*   
She looked over at him, and thought about what he said. *Friends? Us?* Why did that make her slightly disappointed? Why did it bug her so much that she was disappointed by that? But she didn't listen, "Friends," she said and stuck out her hand, and he took one of his from the wheel, and shook hers. They both smiled at each other. He returned his to the wheel, and she looked at him with a grin. "Oh, Alec."   
"Yeah?" He asked her.   
"In coming." She said quickly, and then hit his shoulder.   
"Owh! What was that for?" He asked rubbing his shoulder.   
"Well, you told me I could still hit you as long as I warned you." He shook his head at her, and she laughed as they continued on to their destination. 

 

______________________________________ 

They got to the town, just by the base, and found a local motel. The place was packed, they looked at each other, "Why the heck would this little run down motel be so busy?" Alec asked, as he parked, and they quickly got out, hoping that there would be a room left. He really didn't want to have to stay in the car. They walked inside, and waited behind a couple in front of them. A few minutes later, they were up at the desk. "What's going on?" He asked the clerk.   
The older man smiled, "There's a big convention in the city up the road about ten, fifteen miles, and they ran out of rooms. People are going where they can for the night."   
Alec nodded, actually it made it better for them, to have more people around. "Do you have any rooms left?" He asked the man.   
"Luckily we still have three open. Preference for floor, first or second?"   
"Doesn't matter." Max said, "Just two twins or doubles." She said, getting ready to take out some of the money, Logan had given them to pay for the room.   
"Umm, well. All three rooms are one king. Sorry, I might be able to get someone to switch, but I doubt..."   
Alec cut him off, "That's fine, well take one." He saw the look from Max, "They don't happen to have a couch in any of them, do they?" The man shook his head no. He sighed, "It's okay." They paid the man and got the key and left the room.   
"That's just great!" She told him as they got out the door, "And you still took the room."   
He sighed at her, "Don't start Max. It's not my fault! I tried for a couch, give me some credit."   
They made their way to their room with what little luggage and stuff they had. "I don't like this." She said in protest and he opened the room.   
Alec walked in with her following him. He set his stuff on the small table, as she shut the door and did the same. "What's the big problem?" He asked walking over to the king bed, and flopping down along the one side of it. "The bed is huge, what are you afraid of?" He said looking over at her.   
She looked at him laying on the bed in front of her. Why was she so scared of sharing that bed with Alec? They were friends right? She loved Logan, right? It wasn't like she thought Alec was going to attack her in the middle of the night or something. "I'm not afraid of anything!" She told him, and as in answer flung herself onto her side of the bed.   
They both laid their, silent for a minute, not sure of what else to say. He was right, the bed was huge, they could easily sleep there and not know that another person was next to them. "So..." He said looking up at the ceiling, trying to clear his mind from thoughts that he knew he shouldn't be thinking of. Thoughts that went against, their 'friends' agreement, thoughts that had him rolling into the middle of the bed, bringing her will him, and.... he stopped the thought before it would go anywhere.   
"So... what?" She asked.   
"Now what do we do?" He asked.   
Her mind raced, what did he mean? What does he want to do? She looked over at him, and saw him staring at the ceiling, her eyes traced the the contours of his face, down his chest, hips, legs, and then back up. Her heart rate quickened slightly. *God, that's it. I have to get this virus cured, and this time, I'm not waiting for pasta.* She told herself, blaming her reactions to Alec on not being able to be with Logan.   
"Well?" He asked again turning towards her, and he stopped at he looked at her. Her eyes changed instantly when he caught her looking at him, changing into a deer caught in the headlights, and then she bounded out of bed and towards the table to her stuff. He laid there confused for a minute. She had been looking at him, looking at him with desire... *No! I'm reading way to much into it.* He looked at her, and got up, and walked over to her, looking over her shoulder trying to see what she was looking for, and also, wondering what she was thinking. "What are you doing?" He asked her quietly into her ear.   
His breath brushed over her neck, and she shivered slightly. He noticed, and he noticed her trying to move away from him. "I'm... I'm getting my clothes to change into." She said, her voice not all that sure of herself.   
Alec's mind started to do circles, did he actually see desire in her eyes back on the bed? Was he affecting her, even in the slightest of ways, like she did him? Part of him laughed at the idea, and told him he was kidding himself. But the part of him that wanted it to be true, told him to find out.   
He lightly grabbed her wrist, and turned her around, "Max, what's wrong?" He asked her, sounding sincere.   
She wouldn't look at him, "Nothing! Let go of me." She said roughly, and pulled her wrist from his grasp, grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom to change, shutting the door behind her, and leaning against it. *Why the hell did I just do that?* She asked herself. *Because you are attracted to him. So what? That doesn't mean I have to act on it! He's hot, so what? Is it really wrong for me to feel this way? NO! People can be attracted to a lot of people, it doesn't matter, you just don't act on it. And I won't, because I love Logan. I want Logan. It's okay, to look, just not touch.* And that's what she told herself, and kept telling herself as she changed clothes.   
Alec stared at the bathroom door, *What the hell?* He asked himself. He rummaged through his bag, and got out of his clothes, and started to change as well. He pulled off his shirt, and pants. Grabbed his black pair of cargo pants and started to pull them on. He couldn't figure out what her problem was. One minute she was happy to be with him, then she was angry and didn't want to be around him at all. He sat down on the bed, and ran his hands through his tousled hair, he just couldn't figure her out. Maybe that was part of her appeal, she was such a mystery to him. Yet, at times it was like they completely understood each other. He sighed and grabbed his black turtle neck sweater next to him, he held it in front of him, twisting it slightly, trying to relieve the tension, as if he was wringing someone's neck. That thought scared him for a minute, and he dropped the shirt to the floor. He shook his head. He didn't like the thought that the idea of killing someone relieved tension, *I'm not a cold blooded killer. I'm not.* He told himself, *I was only a soldier, on missions. I was doing my duty. Or I was saving someone with Max and the other X's. I'm not crazy, I'm not like my twin. Manicore proved that with all those... tests. I'm not like him.* He told himself, as he slowly leaned over, picking the shirt back up, not hearing the bathroom door open.   
Max walked out dressed, and stopped when she saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, his bare back leaning over to pick up his shirt, he sat back up, showing his bare chest and broad shoulders. He raised the shirt over his head, and soon his skin was covered back up with the black sweater. Her breath was caught in a lump in her throat, and she didn't know what to do, when his eyes finally caught hers.   
He turned, and in shock found Max standing there, just looking at him. They starred at each other for a minute, both thinking their thoughts of earlier, and wondering if the other knew what they were thinking. Max, reacted first, and just tried to think of something, anything to say, "I was, uh, just going to tell you the bathroom was free to change, but I guess you already took care of that." She said as she quickly walked past him, with her pile of clothes to put in her bag.   
"Uh, yeah, thought it would save time." He told her, standing up. She nodded, and turned around to look at him, but she couldn't meet his eyes. Her eyes went to his chest, and then thought better of it, as the fabric seemed to be strained against his chest, making it known just how well sculpted he was underneath. Her eyes then moved to his hair, but then returned to the floor at seeing it all messed, and she didn't want to feel the urge to run her fingers through it. *AGH!* she yelled at herself for the thought.   
Alec watched her, and her eyes move, she didn't want to look at him. He wasn't sure what it meant. With Max it could almost mean anything. Either she was angry with him, for something he had no idea about, or she was feeling guilty about something, something he couldn't fathom. "Max, what's wrong?" He asked her moving closer to her, and she moved away, and towards the door.   
"Nothing, just eager to get this over with. Let's go and scout out that place, so we can figure out how we are going to get in tonight." He nodded and agreed. Deciding not to push the subject. They left the motel, and started out into the woods towards the compound. 

______________________________________ 

They quickly made their way through the woods, making sure not to be seen, they made it up a slight hill, and then lowered themselves to the ground taking a look at the group of buildings, a tall fence around the perimeter. Their eyes scanned the area, zooming in on any activity. "I count two guard towers, three people inside each, 4 at the gate, and three walking the fence." Alec said in a whisper.   
"Same here," she said, that made at least 13 people to either bring down or sneak past to get into the building, and they were heavily armed.   
Alec's eyes scanned the building that the scientist was supposed to be in, it was one of the smaller ones, but it was near the middle of the compound, he knew it wasn't going to be easy to get in. "So, what do you think, quiet entry and try to avoid contact, or loud distraction?"   
Max thought about it for a minute. She scanned the area one more time, remembering every detail, and then stood up, motioning for him to follow her back to the motel. They walked quickly, but not as fast, talking softly as they went.   
"Did you bring the remote detonator with you?" She asked.   
He nodded in affirmative, "As well as a good dose of explosives."   
"Good, that's plan B."   
"So, we try for the quiet approach, but if we get in over our head, we set off the loud distraction." He nodded again, "Sounds like our best bet. We'll set up the explosives on the opposite side of the compound, and circle back around, come in from the opposite side, and then.." But he didn't finish his sentence, in his focus on the conversation and planning, he didn't the fallen tree limb in his path down the hill, his foot hit it, and he fell, end over end, and starting rolling down the hill.   
Max's eyes went wide, and she went running down the hill after him. She got to him a second after he landed with a thud, hitting his head on the ground at the bottom. "Alec!" She said rushing over, and crouching down next to his body laying there. She looked at him, his eyes closed, mouth slightly open, and she froze. Her hands started shaking, she couldn't breath. Her eyes flew up looking at the trees and forest around her, swearing she heard sounds, a helicopter, she shook her head. It was just birds, she looked back down, at him. Her mind reeling, her heart felt like it had stopped. Thoughts, memories flooded her head, *No, no, no... not again... Ben...* She thought looking down at him, her eyes starting to water. But her brain begged her to snap out of the daze. She shook her head, her hand reaching out, reaching to his neck. Relief washed through her as she felt a pulse. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to breath again. She willed herself, to check on him. Her hands moved over him, trying to see if anything was wrong. She found a large bump starting to form on the back of his head, she leaned over, and looked at him. More images, came flooding through her brain, and a tear dripped down her face, then another. She tried to push away the thoughts, and focus, to get him to wake up. She tried to say his name, but the words wouldn't come out, the only name that she could think was *Ben...* Her hands pulled his body up and rested his head in her lap, and she rocked slightly, her hand on his face. Her brain so confused, not thinking of what else to do.   
Her tears streamed down her face, and fell, they dropped on his forehead, his cheek. The small drops of water, slowly waking him. Alec slowly opened his eyes, and was unsure of what to make of the sight before him. Max's hand on his face, her body cradling his, her eyes red with tears, her body shaking as small sobs shook her. "Max...?" He said softly.   
Her eyes flew to his, she tried to say something, but the words caught in her throat.   
He closed his eyes, his head was killing him, but he tried to block out the pain. He remembered tripping and starting to fall, he cursed himself for being so careless, but besides of a killer headache he was sure he would be okay. So he couldn't understand what Max was so upset about, especially this upset about him. He reached up softly, and placed a hand to her cheek, "Max, what's wrong?" He asked her softly.   
She looked at him, the memories starting to slow, as she focused on him, on his voice. *It's not Ben, he's not Ben.* Then she realized what she must look like, and she got angry. She didn't want to think about this, she didn't want to feel this way. Alec, it was his fault for doing this to her, him and his stupidity. "Idiot!" She yelled at him, and threw herself away from him, and got up, and started to storm off towards the motel.   
Alec was completely confused, he sat there for a minute, trying to get his barrings, and then slowly got to his feet, everything was in working order, but he winced as he touched the back of his head with his hand. He shook his head trying to clear it, and then wished he wouldn't have, as he felt a little dizzy. He looked up and saw Max already quite a distance away. He sighed loudly, having know idea what he did, he tried to hurry to catch up with her, the headache not making it easy.   
When he finally caught up to her, "What did I do, now?" He asked her.   
She didn't look at him, she couldn't look at him. "You, are so stupid!" She yelled at him, "Can't you walk and talk at the same time?"   
He looked at her like she was insane, "So you are pissed off at me that I tripped? I'm the one here with the bump at the back of my head, and a horrible headache!" He said, and then winced at how loud his own words sounded.   
Max just kept walking, they were almost back to the hotel, she could see it up ahead. *Just a little bit more, and I can go to sleep, and he can stop bugging me.* She thought, she didn't want to be around him right now, the memories and emotions were too fresh to deal with.   
He kept trying to talk to her, get her to look at him, the whole way, even when he opened the door, and she walked in she wouldn't look at him. She grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to change. "What are you doing?" He asked her.   
"I'm changing to get a few hours of rest before we go back out tonight." She said in a huff as she closed the door.   
Alec, sighed, and changed quickly into his boxers and a t-shirt, and sat down on the side of the bed. He put his head in his hands. Maybe a couple hours of sleep would help. The door opened and he looked up, but Max just looked at the floor as she made her way over. He had enough and stood up, and walked over to her, "Okay, that's it. What the hell is going on?" He asked her.   
"Nothing!" She yelled back, moving away from him.   
"That's it," He grabbed her arm and spun her around, his other hand pulling her face up to look at him. "Why the hell can't you look at me?" She forced her head away from his hand. "Look at me!" He yelled at her again.   
"NO!"   
"Why?"   
"Because!"   
"Because WHY?" She wouldn't answer and tried to get out of his grasp, his hands moved up to her shoulders, shaking her slightly. "Damn it Max, what the hell is wrong? Why won't you look at me?"   
"I don't want to remember!" She yelled.   
"What?" he was thoroughly confused.   
"I don't want to remember, I don't want to think about..." She said softly.   
"Think about what, remember what?" he asked, his voice lower. She closed her eyes, her head moving from side to side, not wanting to answer, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Max..., what? What don't you want to remember?"   
"Ben." she said the word so softly, if it wasn't for his enhanced hearing he wouldn't have heard her.   
His mind halted in thought, his twin. She couldn't look at him, because of Ben. He remembered looking up at her crying earlier in the woods, and things slowly started to make sense. "What happened?" He asked her softly.   
She looked up at him, eyes wide, "What do you mean?"   
"I know Ben's dead.... But... Max, you obviously know what happened, how did they kill him?"   
Max's heart lurched at his words, and she started to cry harder, her body started to shake. *Oh, God, he thinks Manicore killed his twin.*   
Alec watched the tears start to flow, and her body shake, and he did the only thing he could think off, he pulled her gently towards him, hugging her slender, shuddering body next to his, and held onto her. She cried into his chest, and he didn't say anything, allowing her to talk when she calmed down.   
Max didn't know what to do, what could she do, what could she say? She was crying in the arms of twin she had killed by her own hands, the twin that she couldn't save. It was all to real earlier, it was like she was living it all over again. She willed herself to calm down. She was in Alec's arms, he was comforting her, and she wasn't trying to get away. He was comforting her, worried about her, and she had just been a complete bitch to him again, *For what, looking like Ben? I was angry at him for looking like his twin?* "I'm sorry." She said softly into his chest.   
"For what?" He asked her, trying to tilt her head to look up at him.   
This time, she finally looked up at him, her eyes looking over his face. He could tell she was trying to see who he was, trying to come to terms that he wasn't Ben, that he was Alec. She looked at him, and knew it wasn't Ben, she could tell, it was the eyes. Their eyes were different. Not, physically different, just what was behind them. Ben's eyes had a darkness to them, a crazy look. But Alec's were different, she wasn't sure what they held yet, but they weren't the same, and right now they were looking down at her, and they were full of worry and confusion.   
Another tear ran down her face, and his hand came up to gently wipe it away, as she spoke. "I tried to save him, but I couldn't." She said softly. She then turned away from him and sat down on the edge of the bed. He walked over and sat down beside her.   
"It's not your fault." He said softly.   
She shook her head, closing her eyes, "Yes it is. He was trying to kill someone, and we fought...." She said slowly. Alec listened to her, and waited for her to continue. "I broke his leg.." She said softly, more tears coming to her eyes, "He couldn't move, the helicopters were coming, Manicore was on our tail..." She stopped again, her heart aching. His arm came up to rest on her back, lightly rubbing her shoulder, and it made her feel worse. "I couldn't move him, I could take him with me.... they would catch us both..." She trailed off.   
"Max, it's not your fault, you had to save yourself." He said.   
She knew he thought she had left him there, and she shook her head no. "He told me not to leave him, he told me he wouldn't go back, he couldn't go back, that he was scared, afraid of what they would do to him..." She felt Alec slightly shudder at her words, and she wondered if he knew exactly what they would have done to Ben, if they had done that to him, to see if he was like his twin. Her voice cracked, as the memories replayed in her head, "He begged me not to let them take him, I didn't want to, Alec, I didn't want to, but what could I do? There was nothing I could do."   
She cried harder, and he pulled her to him, as realization dawned on him. *She killed Ben.* He thought, and closed his eyes, holding her to him. *She killed him, so Manicore wouldn't take him.* He rubbed her back, and shoulders, "Max, it's okay. You had too, there was no other way."   
She shook her head, "I should have tried harder, I should have carried him out of there, I should have done something."   
"Max, there was nothing you could do. They would have gotten both of you. He's better off where he is now." He said softly.   
She hung her head, "You must hate me." She said softly.   
He tilted her head to look up at him, and wiped the tears off her face, and shook his head, and softly said. "I don't hate you Max." His fingers pushed some stray hair away from her face. "I don't hate you at all..." He said in almost a whisper.   
His face was close to her, she could feel his warm breath across her skin, as she looked up into his eyes. She watched his lips move as he said the words, her body leaning in to his touch on her face. Her eyes moved back up to his, and what she saw almost scared her, and she pulled back slightly. She closed her eyes, shaking her head, dismissing what she saw.   
Alec moved away, knowing that when she pulled away, the moment, the possible moment was over. His heart dropped, but he wasn't going to push it, it wasn't his place. Besides he was still slightly reeling from the news that she gave him, no wonder she couldn't look at him earlier. Him falling, had triggered those memories, it explained her attitude. She was using anger as a shield, and the best way to do that was to direct it at the person who had caused the memory.   
Max's words brought him out of his thoughts, "Listen," she said softly, "I'm sorry, again. About earlier..."   
He waved her off, "I understand." She tried to continue, and he waved it again, "Really, Max, it's okay. I do understand."   
She nodded and gave a slight smile at him. Then she grimaced, "How's your head by the way?" Realizing that she hadn't even asked.   
He walked over to his side of the bed, pulled back the covers and laid down, "It's still throbbing." He said, closing his eyes, as her rested his head against the pillow.   
She got up and turned off the lights, her vision easily adjusting to the dark, and made her way to her side of the bed. "Well, a couple hours of sleep, might help." She said, as she got under the blankets, and turned to her side.   
"I hope so." He said, then added, "Pleasant dreams."   
She smiled slightly, "Pleasant dreams." And closed her eyes. 

______________________________________ 

Max felt warm, safe, and content, it was a feeling that she... well, that she actually wasn't sure she ever felt before. All she knew is that she didn't want it to end, but she knew better, and she also wanted to know exactly why she felt that way. Her mind was starting to come too, and she felt the feeling of her cheek laying against something harder than a pillow, and something wrapped around her body.   
Alec felt comfortable, secure and peaceful all at once, his headache a fleeting memory as he tried to stay in the feelings and thoughts that he was having. His mind though slightly registered movement, and it slowly brought him out of his dream state. His brain slowly processing what his body was feeling. Something was in his arms, and laying over his chest, something that smelled... like honey, vanilla, and.... *Max....* His mind instantly knew what he was holding. And his brain instantly told him what a bad idea it was. She was going to freak. He tried to decide whether to pull away now, or just wait until she woke up, either way he was sure she was going to clobber him.   
Her brain instantly knew where she was when she took in a deep breath. *Alec.* She thought, smelling his scent. She didn't have to open her eyes to know, that they were laying in the middle of the bed together, her head on his chest, his arms around her. The only question was, what was she going to do about it. Her first reaction was to pull away, shout and yell at him to get his arms off her, that's what she would have done, less than twelve hours ago. But now that they had actually been talking, she realized that her first reaction was completely irrational, a defense mechanism. The only problem, is she wasn't sure why she still had that defense mechanism with him. They had worked out the thing about the scientist and the virus, her realizing that it wasn't really his fault, and everything. They had, or she had, sort of worked out the whole Ben thing, by finally telling him the truth about it, something that she hadn't told anyone, not even Logan. She knew he wasn't an arrogant, ass hole, that was just out for himself, like she always told him. So, what was it, that was left, that made her want to be angry with him? She couldn't place it, or maybe she just didn't want too.   
*Why are you still laying here in his arms?* All of a sudden that thought popped into her head, and she realized, because she didn't want to leave. Panic from that thought, made her jump, her eyes fly open. Her brown eyes met hazel, and she pulled away and moved quickly over to her side of the bed.   
Alec moved quickly over to his side, and closed his eyes, waiting for the onslaught of profanity to come from her lips. But when she didn't say anything he opened his eyes and looked over at her. She was sitting up looking at the wall. "Max..." He said tentatively.   
"Yeah?" She asked quietly, not sure what to say.   
He decided it was better to be safe than... "I'm sorry."   
She turned to him, and gave him a soft smile, which sent him for a loop, her next words confusing him more. "It's okay." She saw his confusion and almost laughed. "What, waiting for me to kick your ass?"   
"Well... yeah."   
She tried to just rationalize it, "It's completely logical, for two people, to search out for warmth and comfort. That's all. And besides, we're friends... right?" She said it more, trying to convince herself, then she was saying it to explain it to him.   
"Uh, yeah, right. Friends." He said, almost a sigh on the last word. *I'd like to know the last friend I held like that.* He thought, and then sat up on the side of the bed, his hand going to the bump at the back.   
She stood, "How's your head?"   
"I'll live, and don't worry, I'll be able to function tonight for the mission." He stood up, and moved to his bag, again taking back out the clothes he had worn earlier, "I'm actually going to go take a shower, do you want to get in there first and change?"   
She shook her head no, "Nah, I'm fine, I'll change out here. Just let me know, when you are coming out of there." He nodded, and gave her an amused look, which she caught. "If you don't, I will kick your ass." She said grabbing her shirt and smacking his behind with it, as he retreated to the bathroom.   
She got her clothes and laid them out on the bed, grabbed the detailed maps of the buildings and started to look them over again. Max heard the shower turn on, and she could hear the sound of the shower curtain pull across the bar. She shook the thought out of her head, or at least she tried too. She had already seen him in just a towel, right out of the shower before, so it didn't take much for her imagination to think of him... *Stop. Stop that thought right now.* She told herself, and took a deep breath trying to look over the map again. But her brain wouldn't think straight. *Damn it, think of Logan. That's it, Logan taking a shower...* She smiled, and then a thought popped into her head, *Can Logan, take a shower? Can that thing going into water? He probably has to take baths. Okay, think of Logan in a bath... yeah. There we go. Tub of water.* But the sound of the shower running was affecting the way she was thinking, for some reason, a tub of water, wasn't the same, as a stream of water running down over his shoulder's, chest, back, and.... lower..... Max swallowed hard, as she could almost see the water cascading down his body, over... Alec's face. *Ahhhh!* She screamed at herself. She got up, and quickly changed into her clothes, putting her other stuff away. Then she started to pace the room, *God, how long does he have to take a shower for?* She asked but knew in reality it hadn't been that long, it just seemed like it to her.   
Soon, she heard the water being turned off, her mind tried not to think of the towel moving over him, as he dried off. *What the hell is wrong with me?* She asked and sat back down on the bed. But she jumped at the knock on the bathroom door.   
"Decent?" He asked.   
"Yeah," she said confused, she turned not understanding how he had changed so quickly... and then she realized he hadn't as he walked out, white towel around his waist.   
He was holding his sweater, and walked over to his bag of clothes. He rummaged through this bags, and found his other black, long sleeved shirt he had brought with him, "The other one got dirty from the fall." He said simply, and then turned towards her, when she hadn't said anything.   
Her voice couldn't be found, as she had watched the water drop from his still wet hair, down his back, and then get soaked up by the towel at his waist. Then she watched the same thing happen over his chest when he turned towards her. The sight almost had her memorized. He watched her, and he knew what she was looking at, he could see her eyes, and he didn't say a word. He had the urge to tease her, but he wouldn't dare, if he did she would get defensive, and that was the last thing he wanted. The first thing he wanted was to move over to her, and show her everything that he had to offer, in more ways than one.   
Max's eyes moved up his chest, and then a huge blush ran over her face, as she caught his eyes. *Shit!* She had been caught. She was surprised he didn't tease her, but she swallowed hard when she saw the look on his eyes. He was looking at her, just like she had been looking at him. The tension in the room was thick, both of them not sure what to do, and waiting for the other one to make the first move. But what move would that be? Max shifted her gaze to the floor, and she thought she head a disappointed sigh come from him. He didn't say a word and just headed back to the bathroom to change. She put her head in her hands as she heard the door shut.   
Alec leaned against the bathroom door, part of him wishing he could get back in the shower, and turn the water all the way to freezing. He took a deep breath to try and steady himself. Now he had no idea what to do, the look that he got from Max was unmistakable. She had wanted him in that instant, desire was clearly written in her eyes, and knew that he had given her the same look. Everything had changed since this trip started, and he had no clue what to make of it. At the start he thought he had lost any chance with Max that had ever existed, because they were getting the cure, but now, with that still so with in reach, this was happening between them. What was he supposed to do? He took a deep breath, *Go on with the mission, get the scientist guy, that's the plan, no matter what.* He told himself, he wasn't going to screw up, not again. He had to do what she wanted, it was her choice. But did she see him as a choice?   
Max was trying to figure out what to do, when she head the door open again, and this time, Alec walked out, completely dressed. He grabbed his bag of supplies, looked at his watch, and spoke, "Ready to go rescue this guy?"   
She nodded, grateful that he wasn't asking any questions. She grabbed her stuff as well, and they left the motel, and quickly ran into the woods. 

 

______________________________________ 

The trip took a little longer in the dark, and they were being more careful, making sure no one heard them. They circled around towards the back, and found some trees and rocks near the fence to the compound. Alec took out his bag, and some plastic explosives. He started to work in the detonator, and placed it into the rock. He sequenced the detonator to work with the remote, he put in his coat pocket. He looked over his work quickly, if detonated, it would blow the rock and wood out, making a huge noise and probably a little fire. Alec motioned to Max, and they hurried back to the woods, and circled around to the other side, and took their spot back up on the hill.   
"Same guard positions as before." She stated quietly.   
"Yep," They put the stuff they needed in their pockets, and left the bags there. "Ready?" He asked her.   
She took a deep breath, "As ready as I'll ever be."   
He nodded, and they snuck their way up to the fence, and then their catlike reflexes took over as they jumped and they cleared it, and started to run. Their blurred forms barely noticeable, as they got to the first building, both leaning against the wall. Alec motioned to Max, she nodded in response, and he ran the short distance to the next building, and hid in the shadows. Max followed once he was clear. They stopped, about ready to move again, then Alec's arm came out and pushed Max back against the wall. Just then a guard walked past them and turned to walk past the building that they had just moved from. She let out her breath slowly. And they quickly hurried on, and towards their destination.   
They crouched against the wall of the building, looking around them, Alec put out his hands, and Max, stepped into them, and he pushed her up and over his head, she looked into the second story window, and took out her knife. She carefully, worked it into the widows edge, and then carefully worked at bypassing the security system. A couple seconds later she had the window open, crawled inside. She looked around, then motioned out the window. Alec looked both ways, and then jumped grabbing the frame he pulled his body through window. *So far, so good.* He thought, as they made their way through the building. They ducked as they walked past the windows, making their way through the building towards the lab.   
They came to a corner, and Alec, quickly looked around and then moved back against the wall, he motioned to Max, signaling to her that two guards were watching the door. She nodded. Motioning, what to do, he nodded in confirmation. They both moved around the corner, their lightning fast reflexes knocking both guards out before they knew what had happened. They opened the door to find Mitchell Jones working, he turned around quickly, in shock, "Who the..."   
Max cut him off, "We're here to get you out, come with us."   
"Who are you?" He asked them.   
Alec sighed, "Listen we don't have time for this. Either come with us, and get away from Manicore, or ..." He trailed off, he wasn't sure. It was up to Max if they left him here, or knocked him out and dragged him away. The man didn't take a second to think about it.   
"How do we get out?" He said.   
Max smiled, "Follow us, and do exactly what we say."   
They were out the door, and moved as quickly as possible with the scientist as they could, and found their way back to the window. Alec jumped out first, and then Max helped the guy out the window, with Alec below, helping him to the ground, Max jumped out next. "HEY!" Someone yelled, they jumped slightly at the voice.   
Max and Alec looked at each other and yelled at once, "Run!" They each grabbed one arm of Mitchell, and ran, the mans legs not even touching the ground. They heard the guards running towards them. As they ran, Alec used his other hand to grab the remote in his pocket and hit the button. They could hear the explosion go off, and he hoped that some of the guards would go to check it out. Gun fire could be heard, and as they found their way to the fence. The two looked at each other again, and lifted and launched the man, up and over the fence, he landed with a loud thud on the other side. The two then jumped over it as well.   
The guy was still conscious, as they picked him up quickly, gun fire still going, the gates were opening as more rushed out. They ran to the woods, pushing the scientist to go in front of them. More gun fire, Alec felt a bullet fly passed him, "Shit, move, move!" He yelled.   
Max ran, dragging the guy with them, and pain ripped through her shoulder, and she was falling, a scream coming from her mouth as she hit the ground. Alec, stopped, picked up her form in his arms, and kept running, not even thinking. The two men made it into to woods, the further they got the less they heard from the guards. He could see the man, tiring, and he just kept yelling for him to keep going. He hugged Max's unconscious body to him, fear rushing through him, he didn't have time to see how she was, but he could tell it wasn't good. He could feel the wetness of her shoulder running down her side, and down his chest, and he knew it was blood, and she was loosing it fast. He had to get her help, and soon.   
It seemed like they ran forever, when they made it to the motel, he ran to the car, opened the door, the man got in the back, and Alec put her there with him, he pulled off his jacket and shirt. He pressed his shirt to her shoulder, tightly, "Hold this!" the man pressed the shirt tightly against the wound, as Alec put his jacket over Max. He quickly found his keys, and started up the car, and pulled it out of the lot, and floored it onto the road. "Phone, jacket, pocket." He yelled into the back seat, the man quickly found the cell phone and handed it to him. Alec quickly dialed a number, "You better be there." He said as it was ringing. "How is she?" He asked Mitchell.   
"She's breathing, slightly, but she's loosing a lot of blood."   
The phone picked up, "Logan!"   
{{Alec, how's...}}   
Alec cut him off, "Where's the closest hospital?"   
He heard an intake of breath, {{What happen...}}   
"Location, then explanation." Alec said, his patience wearing thin. He could hear typing in the background.   
"Left onto Old Route 72, two miles then right onto Harrison, 4 miles, then left onto Willow, two miles, it's on the right."   
Alec pushed the peddle closer to the floor. "Max was shot on the way out, she's loosing blood quickly, we have the guy." That's all he said, as he saw the road up ahead, and only slowed down slightly as he made the left, the car almost turning on it's side as he rounded the corner.   
"I'll call and see what I can do."   
"You do that." Alec said and hung up the phone, his gaze looking quickly into the rear view mirror, looking at Max, her face looking very pale. "Hold on Max, hold on." He pleaded, fear gripping his heart. He took the next corner the same way, and the next. Soon he saw the hospital ahead, and quickly turned in. He saw them waiting for them at the door. They rushed out, as he opened the door, he leaned in pulling her out of the car, and placing her on the cart they had. Alec followed them into the hospital, Mitchell walking in behind them.   
The doctor was examining her as they were moving her into the room. "Entrance wound, back shoulder, exit wound, front shoulder. Heart rate low, breathing shallow. We need to stop this blood loss." They wheeled her into the room, doctor ripping her shirt off her to get to the wound, quickly working to stop the blood flow. A nurse was putting in an IV to try and start a blood line, and then started the recycling unit, trying to recycle her own blood that she was loosing.   
Alec watched, his heart beating fast, the scientist walked up next to him. "You're both X5's" He said quietly. Alec only nodded, barely hearing the man. "You are working against Manicore." He nodded again. "Why me?"   
"You have information about a cure to a virus we need." He said, but watched as the doctors worked on Max. *Hang on, hang on Max. I can't lose you.*   
"Got it," the doctor said, "Let's stitch her up, and get some blood back in her." He watched as they were putting her back together.   
"She's lost a lot of blood, doctor." The nurse said grimily.   
The doctor looked over at the two men, "Do you happen to know her blood type? We can use some synthetic, but with as much as she has lost..." He trailed.   
Alec didn't even think and walked over, "She got mine, hook her up." He said walking over to her.   
"She needs more than a pint."   
"And she'll get it." The doctor was about to protest, "I can give her three." The doctor looked horrified. "Listen, I don't know what the guy told you that called about her, but I'm telling you to do this now."   
The doctor could see the look in his eyes, and knew he wasn't kidding around. He decided, if worse came to worse, when this guy got dizzy and lightheaded, they would just disconnect them. "Hook him up." The doctor said simply.   
The nurse nodded, bringing over a chair for Alec to sit on, another nurse moving to cover up Max, bundling her with blankets, to keep her warm. "How is she?" He asked simply, as the nurse took his arm, and started the needle into his vein, he didn't even notice.   
"Well, as you heard, she has lost a lot of blood, we stopped the blood loss, but it's putting it back in, and waiting to see if her body can take it. Basically, we wait and see."   
Alec nodded, she just needed blood, her DNA would do the rest. He watched as the nurse turned on the valve, and the deep red liquid flowed from his arm down tube and into hers. The doctor excused himself, and Mitchell told Alec he was going to wait in the other room. He barely heard either of them. One of the nurses came back a few minutes later with a wash cloth and a hospital top. He thanked her, and with his free hand used the towel to wash the blood off his chest. And then pulled the hospital top around him, being careful not to mess with the tubing.   
He looked down at Max, and took her hand into his. "Come back to me Max." He said softly. And then laughed slightly, "I mean, we got the guy. We can cure that damn virus now." He laughed again, "I mean, you and Logan can finally be together, just what you always wanted." He felt wetness come to his eyes. If he felt like he was losing her before because of the cure, he felt it even more now. "Fight Maxie, you have to fight this." He said, his eyes drooping slightly, the physical exertion finally catching up with him. He leaned down, and put his forehead on her shoulder, his fingers intertwined with hers, and soon he was asleep. 

______________________________________ 

He was dreaming, he had to be, because the room he was in was a swirl of yellow, and gold, almost a haze in bright lights. He walked into the middle of room, and turned around, as he heard someone else walk up behind him. "Alec?"   
He smiled, "Max!" He reached for her, and hugged her to him, "You're okay." He said, relief washing though him.   
She looked up at him, "What's going on? What happened?"   
"As we were running to the woods, you were shot." He held her closer, "You lost a lot of blood before I could get you to the hospital." She looked up at him, and smiled. He smiled back, "The only thing is, I have no idea where we are."   
She looked around, and remembered being here before, "Oh, that's easy, it's a dream."   
"What?"   
"This place isn't real."   
Disappointment ran through him, that meant, that she wasn't standing there in front of him, that she wasn't smiling up at him, and, that she still wasn't okay. It was a dream. He closed his eyes, and opened them again, to see her still there looking up at him. *Well, if I'm dreaming, I might as well make the most of it." He thought.   
His hands moved up her shoulder, and came to cup the sides of her face, and she didn't move away from him. "I was so worried, I'd lose you." He said softly.   
She looked up into his eyes, saw the worry, and concern, and something else that she just couldn't quite put her finger on. Her hand came up to lightly touch his cheek, and he turned his face into the touch. "You know I'm too stubborn to give up that easily."   
He smiled slightly at the comment, and he let his thumb move slightly over her cheek. "Max..." He said softly, and before he knew what he was doing, he leaned down and kissed her. His lips lightly grazing against hers, softly, he felt her tense slight, and he almost pulled away. But then he felt her lean into it, and he kissed her more fully, his one hand moving into the back of her her hair, pulling her more firmly to his mouth, the other moving to her back, clutching her to him.   
She was startled at first, her mind spinning, *Alec's kissing me.* She thought, and she almost pulled away, but the feeling was indescribable, and she felt her body want to give into it, and she did. Her arms pulled him closer, and her mouth opened slightly. She heard a slight groan from him, and felt his tongue enter her mouth, and she lost her senses. Her hands moved up into his hair, the back of his neck, her one hand lightly moving over his bar code, making him shiver slightly.   
He couldn't get enough of her, the feel of her body against him, the smell of her, the taste of her kiss, it felt real, it just couldn't be a dream, but he knew that it was. Max would never allow him to do this, to kiss her like this. She wasn't real, none of it was real. He pulled away from her, and sighed.   
Max looked up at him, breathless, "What's wrong?"   
"This is all a dream, it's not real."   
"Alec..."   
He shook his head, and turned away. "It doesn't matter what happens here. I could say anything to you, do anything, and it's not real. It wouldn't make any difference in the world. Because all that matters is that Max, the real Max is okay."   
She walked over to him, and turned him around, "Alec, I'm Max." Her hand came up to his face again, trying to comfort him in some way. She could see how upset he was. "I'm okay, really." He shook his head, and she could tell that more than what he was saying was bothering him. "What else is wrong? What aren't you telling me?"   
He sighed, pulling away, running his fingers through his hair. "It doesn't matter, because this isn't real, and even if it was, I couldn't say anything anyway."   
She was confused, she had no idea what he was talking about, and grabbed his arm, and turned him towards her. "Say what? What can't you say?"   
He looked at her, why not? Why not tell her, it wasn't real. "I don't want you and Logan to find a cure." He sighed and turned away from her.   
"What? Why?" She asked, walking around to him to look at him.   
"Because I don't want you with him, okay? The virus gets cured, and you go back to him. I'm gone, out of your life."   
She looked up at him, "You're afraid we'll lose our friendship because I can be with Logan?"   
He shook his head at her, she just didn't understand. "No Max, I don't want to be friends! I never wanted to be just friends!" He looked down at her, and pulled her to him, his hand at the back of her hair, "Friends don't do this." He said and pulled her in for another kiss, deep and passionate. Before she could respond he pulled away. "I want you, and I don't want Logan to have you. But it doesn't matter, does it. Because I'm not even a choice in your head, not even a possibility. I'm going to wake up from this, and I hope to God that you will be okay. And then we will go home, you will have your cure, and Logan and you will have your long awaited reunion. Just like you both have wanted. And you'll be happy, and I..." He stopped, looked at her longingly, closed his eyes, and sighed. "And I'll just blend into the background, someone for you to just bicker with every now and then, someone to help you out with missions." He reached out, and stroked the side of her face again, feeling her soft skin under his fingertips, "I'll never get to show you, or tell you how I feel. Because it just doesn't matter."   
She looked up at him, and her heart was breaking, "I had no idea." She said softly.   
He laughed slightly, "And the funny thing is, you still don't, because you aren't real."   
She couldn't understand why he said that, of course she was real, she was listening to him. "Alec..." She reached for him, and hugged him tightly, her face moving into his chest, and she felt his arms go around her, his head resting against her hair. She didn't know what to say, she was so confused. Her emotions and thoughts were in a jumble, but she knew one thing standing there in his arms, she didn't want to leave them. She felt safe there, she looked up, and his eyes met hers, a swirl of colors shinning down at her, his emotions washing over her, the mask on his face completely gone, letting her in, in to see what was underneath.   
Her hand came up to the back of his neck and she pulled him down, kissing him once again. His lips met hers, and he kissed her back, he couldn't understand how a dream could feel so real. The kiss broke away slowly, and he looked down at her, and then he felt something, a tingle, a slight pain, and the gold and yellow lighting was starting to dim, and he could feel her being pulled away. "Max?" He asked as she was starting to move away from him, panic creeping in his voice.   
"Alec?" She said trying to reach him, but he was moving away from her, "Don't go..." She said, but it was to late, the room turned black.   
Alec opened his eyes, to see the nurse removing the needle from his arm. "What are you doing?"   
The nurse looked down at him. "You've given two pints, you shouldn't give anymore."   
"I fine, she needs..."   
The nurse cut him off. "With yours, and the synthetic we gave her, she's going to be fine."   
He looked hopeful, "She's going to be okay?"   
The nurse smiled, "She'll be just fine." She said, and finished up with Alec, and put a band aid on his arm. She then handed him some juice, which he quickly drank. She then gave him a snack bar to eat, he thanked her, and she left the room. He ate it quickly, threw away the wrapper, and returned to Max.   
*Oh, thank God, she'll be okay.* He thought to himself, and then looked down at her, and sighed in relief. He then remembered the dream that he had. It felt so real, that he could almost still taste her on his lips, but he knew that, that was insane. He had almost lost her tonight, and he knew that once she woke up, he would lose her again. *But at least she'll be happy.* He told himself, and that's all he cared about.   
He looked down at his hand, her fingers were moving slightly in his. "Max?" He asked. Her fingers squeezed his slightly. He looked back up at her face. "That's it Max, come on, wake up." He needed her to wake up, for more than one reason. He wanted to make sure she was okay, but also, she needed to wake up, so they they could get her out of the hospital, and back home before White or Manicore found them. He wasn't sure if they knew that one of them had been shot or not. If they did, he knew they would be looking at all the local hospitals, so the sooner they left, the better. He watched her face, carefully. "Maxie, come on, open those eyes."   
He watched as her eyes fluttered open, and he smiled down at her, "Hey." He said softly.   
She tried to say something, but her throat was dry, "What..."   
He stopped her, "You were shot." He said, "You lost a lot of blood, but you are going to be okay."   
Max looked at him, her brain thinking about what he said, "Blood... testing..."   
She had a worried look on his face, "Don't worry about it, they didn't do anything. They stopped the bleeding, and they used synthetic, and..." He stopped, not sure whether to tell her or not.   
She looked at him, and then she knew, "You."   
He nodded, "Sorry, you now have some of my arrogant self running through your veins."   
She slightly smiled, "So that's what that pain in my shoulder is."   
He grinned, feeling better that she was joking slightly. "Well, maybe a little, but no, that's where you were shot."   
Max nodded, "Figured." She grimaced slightly. And she looked up at Alec, "Are you okay? You look slightly... out of it."   
"I'm fine, just not fully awake yet, I feel asleep I guess."   
Her eyes widened, "You were asleep?"   
"Yeah, sorry, I guess the blood transfer, and the running, and the earlier bump to the head was a little to much, even for me. I'm sorry, I know I should have stayed awake, looking over you and the lab guy..."   
She cut him off, "No, it's okay, it's just..." She trailed off, her mind thinking. "Alec?"   
"Yeah?"   
"Did you dream anything, while you were asleep?" The look he gave her, confirmed her answer. So she went on, "A room, all in yellow and gold lights." The look he gave her was priceless.   
His mind swam, how the heck did she know? It wasn't possible, it just wasn't, was it? They couldn't have had the same dream, it wasn't possible. "How... how did you know that?" He asked, a slight panic was creeping into his voice. Because if she knew that, she also knew what he had said in that dream.   
Her hand gripped his tighter, as she looked up at him. "Because I had the same one." She said softly. 

 

______________________________________ 

Alec was panicking, and Max could see it in his eyes, and she tightened her grip of his hand. "We had the same dream, you were in my dream?" She nodded at him, "Do you remember it all?" He asked her, almost praying that she would say no.   
"I remember it all." She said. His head fell down, almost in defeat. "Hey," she said softly, "Look at me." His eyes slowly returned to hers. And she finally had to admit it, to him, but mostly to herself. "I do have a choice to make, now that I know that I have one."   
He looked at her in shock. Did she really just say what he thought he had heard, did she mean, that he might actually have a chance. "Max..." He said softly, and she shook her head slightly.   
She grinned, closed her eyes, and gave a soft laugh, "I guess that whole blood transfer thing, really connects two people mentally. It wasn't just fate, or a coincidence before."   
Now Alec was really confused, "What?"   
She opened her eyes, and looked at him. "I gave Logan my blood when he was in the hospital awhile ago. I feel asleep to, and I had a dream, much like the one we just had. When we talked later, I found that he had the same dream."   
He heard the words, and they somewhat disappointed him, finding out that it wasn't something special, that it more than likely had something to do with the Manicore designed blood. But then again, it also meant, that what Max had thought she had shared with Logan before, wasn't as special either.   
Max couldn't believe it, maybe her and Logan weren't so fated to be together after all, heck there was enough barriers thrown at them, and now this, proving that it wasn't something special. *Well, that was special, and so was this. Just not unique.* She looked up at Alec, his eyes so troubled, confused, hurt, yet hopeful, she didn't know what to say or do. She sighed, she was just as confused, if not more so than he was. "Alec... I don't know what to do." She said truthfully. "These last 24 hours or so, have been..."   
"A whirlwind." He answered for her, and she nodded.   
"I'm sorry, I... I don't know..." His finger came to rest lightly on her lips.   
"Don't worry about anything now. We just need to get you home, well, and..." He paused with a sigh. "And get this guy to cure the virus. Then... whatever you decide. I'll do whatever you want."   
She didn't know what to say, how can your feelings for someone completely shift in less than a days time. But if she admitted it to herself she knew that, that wasn't completely true. She might have realized her feels in that time, but she knew now that she had them for quite a while. Probably they started the first time she met him. Sure, she thought he was arrogant and self-centered when she first met him, coming into her cell, telling her she was his breeding partner. But deep down, she knew that she was attracted to him. Then as she slowly got to know him, as he slowly opened up to her, she began to see the real him, and knew that she liked what she saw. But she always pushed it away. She told herself that she hated him, didn't like him at all. Why? Because he reminded her of Ben. Because he was an easy excuse for not being with Logan. Because he reminded her of Manicore, and how she was different, how she could never be fully human. Because, if she wasn't angry with him, she would throw herself at him. She had thought that her problem, the reason that she was miserable was because of the virus, but now that the cure was within her reach, she realized that the problem wasn't over. She had a much bigger one, a much bigger choice to make. A choice between someone that she had called her fate, her destiny, someone that she loved. Or someone else, someone that understood her, accepted her for who she truly was, someone that she could easily fall in love with, if she wasn't already.   
"How are you feeling," He asked her.   
"I'll be okay."   
"Good enough for a long car ride?" He asked.   
For a minute she thought he was nuts, and then she knew, she couldn't stay here, they couldn't stay there, it was way to dangerous. "I'll manage." Alec patted her hand, and was out the room, a few moments later, Mitchell was walking in with him, and Alec had a wheel chair.   
The doctor walked in behind them, "What are you doing?" He asked then noticed the she was awake.   
"We are leaving." Alec said simply, as he slowly, and carefully started to remove the tubes, IV's and monitoring equipment from her.   
"You certainly are not, she is in no condition to leave this hospital, it is way to dangerous for her to leave."   
Alec turned to look at him, "It's way to dangerous for her to stay here." He then turned back to Max, and carefully picked her up, and placed her in the chair, wincing himself, at the slight look of pain on her face. He took one of the blankets off the bed, and wrapped it around her shoulders, and turned it around.   
"You can't leave." The doctor yelled after them.   
Alec just shook his head, and looked the doctor in the eyes, "What are YOU going to do about it?" He said, and wheeled Max out the door, and towards the car. Max tried to get out of the chair, but her legs weren't steady enough. Alec just grabbed her lightly, and gently placed her in the back, having her lay across the back seat. He took the blanket, and laid it over her. "Try and rest." He said softly. Mitchell got in the passenger seat, and Alec got in behind the wheel, started up the car, and moved out of the parking lot. His foot pressing the peddle close to the floor board, as he hurried back to Seattle, and back to Logans. No matter how much he hated the idea, he knew that was the best place to take her. He picked up his cell phone, and dialed the number, Logan answered.   
"Hey."   
{{Where the hell have you been? How is Max?"}}   
"Max will be okay, we are in the car now, we'll be there in..." He looked at the clock, how fast he was going, and did the calculation, "About five hours." With that he hung up the phone. He knew he should have told Logan more, but at that point he didn't care. He looked in the mirror, back at Max. He tried to see if she was sleeping or not. Max caught his eyes, and smiled slightly at him. "How are you doing back there?" He asked.   
"I'll live," She said quietly.   
He nodded and tried to give her a reassuring smile. "Well, you better, otherwise, who else will kick my ass when I screw up?" He caught her smile at that, and he turned back to the road, and the long drive ahead. 

 

______________________________________ 

The only stop that Alec made was once for gas, he didn't even stop at the sector police gate, he just crashed through the gates at full speed and kept on going. Mitchell's knuckles white as he held onto the armrest. Soon they were parking in the garage, and he was out of the door, and pulling Max slowly out of the back seat. He picked her up, and carried her to the elevator, the lab guy following him the whole way.   
Alec looked down at her in his arms, she looked so pale and fragile. Her eyes were drooping, and he knew she was tired, exhausted from the trip. The elevator doors, opened, and Mitchell moved out of the way quickly, and tried to open the door that Alec had indicated. It was locked.   
Alec shook his head, hoisted Max up slightly, and kicked the door open. Logan moved into sight, "What the hell are you doing?"   
"What does it look like I'm doing!" He yelled back, and moved towards the guest bedroom with Max. "Why the hell did you have the door locked, if you knew we were coming?" The scientist, closed the door behind him, the best he could, and followed Logan to the bedroom.   
Alec was glad to see that Logan had at least set the room up for their return. He slowly lowered her onto the bed, and then pulled the covers up around her. He walked over to the things that were laid out, and tried to remember his field med training. "How are you feeling?" He asked her, looking at the pain medication.   
"Tired," she responded.   
"Do you want anything for pain?" He asked her, looking over at her, noticing Logan standing in the doorway.   
"No, I'll live. Just need sleep." She said with a yawn.   
"Okay, good." Logan said looking at her, "I'm glad you're okay, you scared me." He said. She gave him a small smile, and he looked over at Alec. "Thanks for, well bringing her back, not exactly in one piece, but at least alive."   
Alec clenched his jaw tight, he refrained from saying anything, he already felt bad enough about Max getting shot, he didn't need the older man, coming down on him too.   
"Logan! It wasn't his fault." Max said coming to his defense. Both men turned towards her, both slightly in sock for having stuck up for him.   
"Okay, well. Alec, thanks for your help. I'm sure you have a lot to do."   
He looked at Logan like he was insane. "Are you telling me you want me to leave?"   
"Well, you aren't needed anymore."   
If it wasn't for Max, Logan would have been in a bloody heap on the floor at that statement. "Oh, okay. Well, umm, who's going to change Max's bandage's? Who's going to check on her, check her vitals? Because, until this guy.." He said pointing to Mitchell, "Cure's that little virus thing, you can't do it."   
"Fine, you're right. But I don't have anywhere for you to sleep." He turned to the scientist. "I have all kinds of stuff prepared for you, so that you can do your work." He said as he walked out with him, telling him everything he needed to know.   
Alec just shook his head. He couldn't believe it. Here's Max, hurt, laying in bed just a few feet away, and the only thing that Logan could think about was curing that damn virus. He grabbed some of the medical stuff, and moved it over to the bed. He sat down carefully on the bed next to her. "Let me check your bandages." He said softly.   
She moved the blanket down. He gently pulled back just enough of the hospital gown to see her shoulder, and she smiled at him. Blood had soaked through the bandages. And he took his time, and carefully changed both the front and back. When he was finished he pulled the blanket back up around her. "Thanks." She said softly, and grabbed his hand.   
He squeezed it lightly, "You're welcome. Now get some sleep." He said and turned off the light, and exited out the door. He then walked right into Logan's bedroom, and towards the closet. He took off the hospital top that he wore, and tried to find something inside that would fit. He shook his head at the older man's taste in clothes. He finally found a large, older t-shirt and slipped it on. He walked back out into the living area, and towards the sound of voices.   
Logan looked up and gave him a dirty look for wearing his shirt. He looked at him defiantly and spoke, "What Logan, I either borrow one of your shirts, or I can walk around without one on, which would you prefer? Me taking care of Max with or without?"   
Logan gritted his teeth, "It's fine." He turned back to Mitchell. "So, you see the problem."   
"Oh yeah, and I know how to fix it, give me a couple of hours, and I can have the cure ready for you." He said looking at the lab equipment in front of him, sitting on the kitchen table.   
Logan smiled and turned to Alec, "Great. In a couple of hours, your services won't be needed anymore, and I can take care of Max."   
Alec shook his head at him, "Do you even really care about her?"   
"Excuse me?" He said following Alec into the living room.   
"She almost died today." He said turning towards him, "And the only thing on your mind is curing that damn virus so that you can bag her."   
"How dare you."   
"How dare I? Do you know how weak she is? Do you know how much blood she lost? I had to give her two pints of my own, and they gave her a bunch of synthetic!" He tried to keep his voice low, not to wake her up, but it was hard, because his anger was ragging. "And you want to give her this, so-called 'cure'. You have no idea what it could do to her." He sighed. "But no, who cares. Right? I mean, you've waited this long, why can't you wait until she's at least on her feet again, before you make her body go through anything else."   
Logan starred at Alec, he hated admitting that he was right about the cure, but the rest was completely.... "Fine, you're right. We'll wait to give it to her, until she feels better." Logan sighed as he watched Alec go and sit on the couch. He turned to walk back to kitchen, but stopped at a thought, and turned back to Alec. "You gave her blood?" He asked. Alec nodded. "So you just sat there, and watched her while you gave her two pints?"   
Alec looked at him, and tried to keep the smile that was forming off his face. *What are you trying to ask Logan?* But he already knew. "No, I feel asleep. Must have been the blood loss, but I had a very strange dream." He could tell he had gotten to Logan by that statement.   
"Dream?" Logan asked, almost not wanting to hear more.   
"Yeah, really weird, strange, hazy, gold lighting." Alec swore he could almost see Logan's face pale. "Wish I could remember more of it."   
"Why?" He asked.   
Alec smiled at him, trying to decide what to say, what would drive that wedge in just a little bit more. "Oh, there was this girl in it, absolutely beautiful, her mouth tasted like..."   
Logan cut him off, "I don't need to hear it." He said in a huff and walked back into the kitchen.   
"Gottcha," Alec said with a smile on his face, as he leaned back onto the sofa. But his head didn't get to touch the cushion, as a scream rang out. He was instantly on his feet, and running to the bedroom. 

______________________________________ 

Alec ran into the dark bedroom, to find Max screaming, and tossing violently in the bed. He rushed over to her, to try and wake her up, but when he touched her, her arms shot out and threw him back across the room. He got back up, and this time, avoided her attacks, and grabbed onto her arms, trying to hold her still. "Max!" He yelled, trying to wake her up from whatever horrible nightmare she was having. She screamed and struggled trying to get away, trashing hard. "Max! Wake up." He shook her gently, yet trying not to hurt her.   
Logan, and Mitchell were in the door seconds later, turning on the light.   
"Max! It's okay, you're safe, wake up." Alec kept telling her, and then her eyes sprang wide open, her breathing ragged, her brain trying to comprehend reality from the dream world. She caught his eyes, and her surroundings, and then she started crying, sobs racking her body, and she clutched to Alec, burying her face into his chest, a death grip around him. He held onto her, and stroked her hair. The whole time, telling her she was okay, and that she was safe.   
Max's body shook, as she tried to take deep breaths, but she couldn't help it. She was scared, petrified, it had been so real, so real. She had been shot, and they got her, they got her back, they dragged her back to Manicore. They were performing tests on her again, all kinds of tests... she wanted to forget. She wanted to feel safe again, her arms clung to him tightly, not wanting to let go, not wanting to let go of her security.   
"Are you okay, what happened?" Came the question for the door way. Alec looked over at Logan, the man didn't not have a happy look on his face at all. And he was right, Logan was not happy, he was furious that Max was allowing Alec to hold her like that, not only allowing it, but actually asking for it. "Max... are you okay?"   
She could hear Logans voice, hear the concern, and pulled away slightly too look at him. Her face red and tear streaked, pale, her eyes still full of fear. "What was the dream about?" He had asked and her brain could barely resister the question as she looked at him, the nightmare still to fresh in her brain.   
Alec looked at her, "Manicore." He said softly, already knowing what she had dreamed. She nodded yes. Max pulled away from Alec to lay back down with a slight grimace, she didn't want to leave, but she saw the look on Logans face, knew what it was doing to him to have Alec hold her and not him. Alec saw her pain, and looked at her shoulder. In her violent outburst, she had slightly reopened the bullet hole. "Stay still, I need to fix you back up." He told her and got up from the bed, and got some supplies, and quickly returned.   
Logan walked over to the side of the bed, and Mitchell made a retreat back to the kitchen to leave the three alone. "How bad is it?" He asked   
"Not to bad, just need to give her a few more stitches." He looked down at Max, "Do you want anything for pain?" She shook her head no, and he started to work on her shoulder.   
She looked up at Logan, and he gave her a soft smile, and she smiled back. She caught Alec's jaw tense from the corner of her eye. "So..." Max started, trying to calm herself down, and forget about her thoughts. "Does that scientist guy have the cure?"   
Logan smiled, "He's working on it now, he should be done in a couple of hours." He looked over at Alec, "But we think it's in your best interest if we wait till you are feeling a little better before we give it too you. We don't want it to affect your immune system or something right now." Max nodded and smiled.   
Alec gave Logan a dirty look. *We, yeah right old man. You didn't think of it.* He turned back to changing the bandages.   
"So, are you okay now?" Logan asked her. She nodded yes, even though she wasn't. "Good. Well hopefully you can get back to sleep as soon as Alec is done, and feel better in the morning. I'm going to go check on Mitchell and then head to bed myself. Good Night, Max." He said   
"Night." She said softly, and he slowly retreated from the room, with a backwards, warning glance to Alec.   
Alec almost laughed, *And what are YOU going to do to me?* he asked and pulled Max's gown back over her shoulder. He threw away the old stuff, and then came back and sat on the side of the bed. "Okay, now really. How are you?"   
"I'll be fine." she said, she didn't want to admit that she wasn't, and that he knew her to well.   
"Don't lie to me Maxie." A small tear rolled down her cheek, his heart broke. "Hey, hey..." He said leaning down to her, and wrapping her in a hug, which she pulled herself into. He stoked her dark hair, and held her to him. "They got you back, didn't they." She nodded into his shoulder. "You're safe Max, they aren't going to get you. I promise, Manicore will never get you back."   
She shook her head into his chest, "You can't promise me that, you don't know that."   
He pulled away slightly, and looked into her eyes, his eyes looking deep into her soul, "There is no way in hell that I'll let them get you. They'll have to go through me first, I won't let them." He said, and pulled her back to him, "I won't let them get you Max, no matter what." He said, and he kissed the top of her head. "No matter what your decision is, I won't let them take you."   
She closed her eyes tightly at his words, wanting to believe him, wanting to believe that she would be safe. He softly rocked her, and held her, and he could feel that her breathing was starting to even out, and he pulled away slightly. Her eyes were droopy. He laid her back down, and gently pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "You better get your rest."   
She smiled up at him, "You better stop telling me what to do."   
He stood up with a large smile, "Why? Whatcha going to do about it?"   
"Well, when I feel better, I may just have to kick your ass."   
He grinned, "Can't wait." He said and moved to the door. "Good night," he said softly and turned off the light and closed the door behind him. Alec noticed that Logan's door was already closed and his enhanced hearing could hear slight snoring as well. He made his way past the kitchen and could hear Mitchell working away. He walked in. "Hey, how much longer are you staying up?" He asked the man.   
Mitchell continued working and answered, "I should be done in about an hour or so."   
He nodded, "How are you doing?"   
The man looked up at Alec, and smiled. "I'll be okay. Thanks by the way. I guess when I'm done with all this, that Logan guy has papers for me and a way out of the country."   
Alec nodded at him, "Well, you can have the couch, I'll take the floor." He said and walked into the living room. He grabbed one of the blankets that was sitting out, and a couch pillow, and laid it out on the floor. Alec moved down on top of the blanket, and pulled the edge over onto him. It might have been the hard floor, but he didn't care. He might have been designed by Manicore, but he was exhausted. Physically, and emotionally. As he laid there, he could feel his body start to relax, as the tension seemed to seep out of his body, and it didn't take long for sleep to claim him. 

 

______________________________________ 

A couple hours later, test tubes of the cure were sitting in the kitchen, the scientist was sound asleep on the couch, the city below was uncharacteristically quiet, and Alec was laying there now wide awake looking at the room around him in the dark. But he could make out everything perfectly, he shook his head, *For a guy who supposedly doesn't have any money coming in, he still has a lot of expensive stuff just sitting around.* He sighed. Alec knew that he should be sleeping, he still needed rest, heck with the bump to his head, carrying Max as far as he did, and then giving her two pints of blood, he wasn't in the best of condition either. But he couldn't sleep anymore, his thoughts were too active.   
In a little over a day, everything had changed, and he hadn't really had any time to deal with any of it. Everything was normal until Max's pager had went off at Crash, well, as normal as his life could get. Then everything was turned upside down. The possibility of the cure, the huge fight, the long talk in the car, finding out about Ben, waking up with her in my arms, Max getting shot, that dream, and Max... Max telling me that I was... *That I was a choice.* His brain was having a hard time processing everything, let alone his heart. He hadn't let anyone in his heart, since... *Rachel.* He had decided it was to painful to get hurt again, but somewhere along the way, Max had worked her way in, and grabbed hold, and there was nothing he could do.   
A small sound pulled him away from his thoughts, and he listened, waiting, then heard it again. A slight whimper. Then another soft sound, almost a "no." There it was again, it was so quiet, that if it wasn't for his advanced hearing.... he got up from the floor, and heard it again, this time, he was sure he heard, "stop." He moved quickly towards the bedrooms, knowing that it was Max. She was dreaming again. He slipped inside, and moved over to her, sitting on the bed next to her. She was moving her head back and forth. Words and sounds coming from her slightly, he could see the tears streaming down her face, as she seemed to be struggling.   
He reached out for her, hugging her to him. "Max, wake up, it's okay. You're okay." He said, rocking her slightly.   
She kept shaking her head, saying "No. Don't. Please."   
"Wake up, you're safe Max. I'm here. It's okay." He kept telling her, wishing she would wake up. He pulled her into a sitting position, and her eyes opened, and looked at him.   
It took her a minute for her eyes to adjust to the dark, and see like he was, then she made out his face. "Alec?" She asked, almost with fear and shock on her face.   
"It's me, I'm right here. You're okay." He told her again.   
She closed her eyes, and her arms grabbed him to her, her nails almost digging into his back as she gripped him to her, not allowing him to leave. Her tears continued, soaking his shirt.   
Alec didn't know what to do but hold her, rock her slowly, and tell her she was safe and that he was there. "Max, I told you, you're safe. I won't let them hurt you."   
She shook her head into his shoulder, "No." She said softly.   
He pulled back to look in her eyes, "Yes, Max. I promise."   
She shook her head no again, her tears still running. His one hand came up to wipe them away. He looked into her eyes, "This wasn't the same dream." She shook her head no, and moved back to him, not wanting to look into his eyes, just wanting to feel his arms around her. "What happened Max?" He asked gently. She didn't want to answer him, he lightly tilted her head up to look at him. "Tell me."   
She closed her eyes, "Manicore.. they captured both of us...." He nodded for her to go on. "They... they... killed you." She said, and she started to shake again, and he pulled her close, as she continued to cry. "They killed you to get to me. You tried to fight them, there were to many...." She just cried.   
Alec held onto her, and realized that him telling her that he would protect her, had basically started her dream. He tried to comfort her, and tell her it was okay, and that they were okay. He hated that she had the nightmare, but part of him, part of him liked the knowledge that it gave him. The knowledge of how much she felt like she need him, that she cared for him. It brought him a renewed sense of hope. He held her until he could feel the tears, and shaking stop. He slightly pulled away to look down at her. "Do you think you can go back to sleep now?" He asked, she nodded yes. He went to get up, and her hand grabbed his wrist tightly.   
"Don't leave." She said softly.   
He looked down at her, the look in her eyes would have him do anything she asked. "Max..." He tailed off, and looked at the wall, "Logan..." He didn't know why he even mentioned the other man, what did he care? But he knew that Max did care, and that was the problem. *Would she be asking for me to stay with her, if Logan could?*   
She shook her head, "Please, I don't want to be alone."   
Those words, didn't help the question that he had, it only seemed to reaffirm it. But he wasn't going to say no. He moved slow, and laid down beside her, she moved and laid her head on his chest, and he carefully moved his arm around her, avoiding her shoulder, and softly resting his hand on her hip. Her arm came to rest on his chest, and she closed her eyes. She could hear his heartbeat, and it immediately brought her comfort, knowing that he was okay, and that before was just another nightmare. She felt his arms around her, and knew she was safe again. It was like she was in a place that Manicore, White, and everyone else couldn't get to.   
Alec moved his head slightly, and his cheek rested against the top of her head, her smell intoxicating him. He brought his other hand up, and he intertwined his fingers with hers that were laying on his chest. He could feel her breathing even out, and her body relax against his, and he knew she was sleep. He laid there wide awake with her asleep next to him, sleep would not claim him, like his thoughts were. And when morning came, he was no closer to knowing what to do, then he was earlier that night. He did know one thing though, it all came down to that damn cure. One way, or another it would answer things. It just scared the hell out of him what would happen.   
Soon, he told himself. Soon he was either going to have her, or he would lose her forever. He just prayed that it would be the first one.   
______________________________   
Max's eyes slowly opened, and she looked up, her brown ones meeting a pair of hazel ones. "Morning," he said, and she gave a soft grin up to him.   
"Morning." She said.   
"How are you feeling?" he asked her, noticing that she thankfully had a little more color in her cheeks, and some of the sparkle back to her eyes.   
"A little better," She said, moved slight and winced, "Except for this damn shoulder."   
"Well, you can't expect to it to be all better in a day, even with our DNA." She nodded, and leaned back against his chest, not wanting to move. Once she had fallen asleep, she didn't have any more nightmares, actually she had a very restful, content sleep, something that she found rare in the times that she actually did sleep.   
"What time is it?" She asked quietly.   
"Early, no one else is up yet, if that's why you asked." He told her.   
She could hear the underlying comment, he was telling her not to worry that Logan was still asleep. That he wouldn't find them together. She sighed lightly, why did she have to make this choice? Why did a girl have to choose between two men? Couldn't she just have them both? That thought brought a smile to her face, and she almost laughed.   
Alec saw the smile, "What?" He asked her, trying to figure out what had brought that happy smile to her face. But in an instant it was gone.   
His question made her realize how unrealistic that thought was, even if it were possible, neither man was the type that would share her. Which left her with a huge decision to make. She looked up at Alec, studying his face, his eyes, his... lips. Those lips were calling to her. Sure they had kissed in the dream, quite a few times, and they were wonderfully passionate, but, that wasn't real. And if she was going to make a decision, wasn't it only right that she get all the information she needed first? She looked into his eyes, and then back at his lips, she leaned in slowly, and then grimaced. A sharp pain in her shoulder. *Damn it!* She yelled at herself.   
Alec saw her leaning towards him, he held his breath slightly, he knew she was going to kiss him, and then it happened. The look of pain on her features, and the idea of the kiss was forgotten. "Are you okay?" He asked instantly.   
"Yeah. This... ahhh.. damn shoulder." She said and rolled onto her back, he rolled to his side to look at her. "I can't wait to get out of here." She said. He laughed slightly, she was feeling a little better, her attitude was coming back, and he was grateful.   
"Soon," he said, leaning on his arm, looking down at her. His smile faded slightly, "Soon, you will feel better. And Mitchell can give you the cure to the virus, and then..." He trailed off, not knowing what would happen.   
She looked up at him, and her hand came up to the side of his face, having him look back down at her. "Alec.." She said softly, but didn't know what else to say.   
"I actually can't wait, I can't wait for you to take the cure." He said honestly, and she looked at him confused. "Because, then I'll know."   
She shook her head, "I don't know if.. If I an make this decision.. that quickly... I mean..." She was at a loss for words, and he silenced her with a soft finger to her lips.   
"I didn't mean that. I meant, I would at least know that when you do choose, and if you did, by some miracle choose... me, that you did so because you wanted too, not because you couldn't have him." He said, and looked away.   
Her hand moved his face to look at hers again, she said his name softly, and his eyes moved to hers. Her hand moved to the back of his neck, and her fingers pressed gently. Alec's gaze moved from her eyes to her lips and back again, and he followed the light push, and slowly moved his head down to hers. He could feel her breath on his face as he moved closer, he watched her eyes close as she waited, and then the sound of the metal of a wheelchair hitting the side of a bed made him sit straight up, and her eyes go wide. They looked at each other, and let out a deep breath as they realized Logan had woken up and was getting out of bed. Alec moved out of the bed quickly, he didn't know why, he didn't know why he felt guilty, he didn't know why he cared what Logan thought. "Hey, how about I get you some breakfast? Are you hungry?" He asked standing up and moving to the doorway, opening the door and standing there.   
Max didn't know what to do, or make of the situation, one second they were about to kiss, the next he was asking her about breakfast. She felt her stomach growl at the sound of food, "Well, I am starving." She said.   
"Good, I'll go see what's in the kitchen." He said and hurried out. He cursed himself all the way there, *What the hell?* He wasn't afraid to kiss her, he wasn't afraid of what Logan would do, heck he wasn't even afraid of what he felt for her. Then what was it? *You actually want to be the better person, you don't want to play dirty tricks to get her. You want her to want you for you.* He sighed, because he just knew, that somehow, taking the good guy track was going to set him up for heartbreak. 

______________________________________ 

During the day, Original Cindy had brought Joshua over to see Max, and to find out how she was doing. While Joshua, and Alec stayed out in the living room, bugging Logan with their antics, OC stayed and talked to Max.   
"So, how's my Boo doing?"   
"I'm doing better." She said resting back against some pillows.   
"I'm not talking about the shoulder. But it does make me wonder, how many times have you been shot now?"   
Max smiled, "I'm really not sure."   
"So, tell me." OC said looking at her.   
"Tell you what?"   
"Tell me why it is, that you have this whole Cure, Virus thing basically all tied up, and going to end, and that you don't even seem happy about it in the least."   
Max shook her head, "It's complicated." Cindy just nodded her head, and rolled her eyes. "What?"   
"You're just now realizing that you actually have to deal with the real problem, and not the one made up by Manicore."   
Max looked at her like she was crazy, "What?"   
"Your boy, you, and Logan." The look on Max's face confirmed OC's suspicions. "What happened on that little mission of yours?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.   
Max lightly hit her arm, "Nothing!... Well, nothing like you are thinking." She said and looked down at her hands. "We... we talked a lot." OC nodded, and waited for her girl to continue. "We got a lot of things... a lot of problems... aired out. I figured out a lot of things. We... opened up." She shook her head, "Now I just have a lot of new emotions and questions, and I have no idea what to do."   
Cindy pattered her arm, "Seems my girl has a big decision to make."   
"What should I do?" She asked her seriously.   
"Oh no girl, I can't make that decision for you. Besides, men aren't my line of expertise." She said with a smile.   
Max grinned, "Well, then you can be impartial." She sighed, "Help me."   
Cindy shook her head no, "Boo, this is your decision, only you know what you want."   
"But, I don't know. I don't know how to decide something like this. They are so completely different."   
"Then don't decide." She said simply. Max gave her a look like she was insane. "I mean, not right away, let things just happen, and see where it takes you."   
Max sighed, what else could she do? Maybe she should just let fate decide for her. *Fate, hah!* She thought, once she had thought that fate brought her to Logan, that fate had destined them to be together. Now, she didn't know if that was true or not. Maybe it wasn't fate, just circumstance. Or maybe it was still fate, maybe it was all a test, and now they could be together, and Alec was just another test to that. She put her face in her hands, she just didn't know anymore. That was it, she moved to the side of the bed.   
"What are you doing Boo?" OC asked trying to stop her.   
"I'm getting out of this damn bed, and going to figure out my life." She said defiantly.   
"Sit you ass back in this bed!" Cindy said, standing up. But Max wasn't listening. "Alec! Joshua!" Cindy yelled for them, since Max obviously wasn't listening to her. Max got on her own two feet and moved towards the door. But stopped when she found the guys standing there.   
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Alec asked her, "You shouldn't be out of bed."   
"Don't start with me." She said looking up at him. "I'm sick of being in here, I'm sick of having my life on hold, I'm sick of everything spinning around in my head. Now, where the hell is that scientist?" She asked pushing past the two and walking down the hall.   
Alec sighed walking after her, he knew that when she got like this, there was no reasoning with her. She found Logan and Mitchell in the kitchen, and took a seat on one of the stools. "Okay, were is this cure?" She said sticking out her arm.   
Logan looked at Alec, and he shrugged his shoulders. "I thought we were going to wait till you felt better."   
"I feel better. Let's get it over with."   
"Okay," Logan said, and looked at Mitchell. "What do we do?"   
"Well, I'll inject the cure into Max, and then it should be effective within two hours, I'd wait three to be on the safe side. I made extra just in case, as well as the counter agent if it doesn't work." He said pointing to three vials of a different color.   
"Then let's do this." Max said.   
Alec sighed, "Okay, but first you get back in bed, and then we'll give it to you there." She looked up at him, with a dirty look, and he gave one back that said he meant it. She sighed, and got off the stool, and walked back to the bedroom with him on her heels. She laid back down and pulled up the covers.   
"You can be a real pain in the ass."   
He smiled at her, and sat on the edge of the bed, "And you love it." He said teasing her.   
She didn't say anything in return, and just looked at him, realizing how true that statement was. The others came in a moment later. Mitchell got the cure ready, and soon Max was injected with it, and they all looked at the clock. Three hours. Three hours and this horrible incident would be gone. She wouldn't have to worry that with a slight touch of her hand she would kill Logan. That they could now be together, if she wanted to be. *Did she?*   
Those three hours felt like forever. Joshua and OC had left, and Mitchell had left to get across the border, carrying a pager with him, in case they ran into any problems with the virus again. Now it was just her, and the two men, waiting, waiting and pacing. Well, they were pacing. Alec knew why Logan was pacing, but Logan was still slightly in the dark, and had no clue why Alec was. "Will the two of you sit down! You are driving me nuts." She said looking at the two.   
"Sorry." They said in unison. Alec sat on a corner at the edge of the bed, Logan took the chair in the corner of the room.   
Alec looked at the clock, fifteen more minutes, fifteen more minutes and the world was going to come crashing down around him. The more time passed the more he came to that realization, Max was to damn persistent in wanting to get the cure, for that not to be the case. He sighed, and leaned down, and put his face in his hands, slumping his shoulders. He didn't care anymore what it looked like to Logan or Max. He felt defeated, and he just didn't care anymore.   
Logan looked at Alec, and couldn't understand what was going on with him. He was waiting as impatiently as they were, what did he have at stake in all this? He looked at Max, she was looking at Alec, concern and worry in her eyes. Why? Then he realized, he was out of the loop. Something, something was going on, that he didn't know about. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but he knew there was something. The way she had clung to Alec after her nightmare, the way he was taking care of her. Somehow they had gotten close, to close for his taste. *But how close?* That he didn't know. But it didn't really matter, Max had chosen him, she had taken the cure, and they could now be together.   
Max looked back and forth between the two men. Logan looked impatient, and hopeful. He was counting the minutes like a countdown, a countdown to happiness. Alec looked broken, and dejected. She could tell he felt like he had lost the battle and as the minutes grew less and less, it was like he was also losing the war. She wanted to reach over to him, hug him and tell him, that she hadn't made a decision, that she still didn't know what to do. But she couldn't, she couldn't comfort him, not without telling Logan that she had feelings for Alec. And that was another question that she had, should she tell Logan, that she was undecided? Or let him believe that everything was okay, until she made that decision. She wasn't sure yet. She looked at the clock. *Five more minutes.*   
Alec got up and headed for the door, as he looked at the clock. "Where are you going?" He turned around to face the voice.   
"Max, I'm going to get a vial of the counter agent, just in case you touch Logan, and well, it doesn't work." He said as he walked into the kitchen. Actually he didn't care, part of him wished it didn't work and the older man would curl up into a ball a croak right there. But he knew that would only lead to pain and heartache for both Max and him. He grabbed the vial, and moved back into the bedroom, and looked at the clock. *One minute.*   
Logan stood up with a smile on his face, and moved over to the bed, and sat down next to Max, as Alec stood in the doorway taking a deep breath. Alec knew that he might have to make a quick retreat out of the apartment, depending on what happened, and he didn't want to witness any more of the happy reunion than he had too.   
As the proverbial clock stuck midnight, Logan smiled and reached his hand out slightly, and cupped the side of Max's face. She looked into his eyes, and they waited, his hand reached out for hers, and their fingers intertwined. Alec watched, and thought he was going to be sick. "It worked." Max said softly.   
"Yeah." Logan responded, it worked. He said, and moved his fingers to wipe away the tears that we starting to run down her cheeks.   
Alec saw the tears and the gentle caress, and his heart was breaking. Logan smiled, and pulled her into a huge hug, and she hugged him back. She was so happy that she could touch him again, the fear of killing him, gone from her. She held onto the hug for along moment, until he pulled away slightly, to look at her. His hand came to her cheek once again, and then leaned down, and she knew what was coming and welcomed it. His lips touched hers, and he kissed her passionately, and tears ran down her cheeks.   
Alec backed out the door, his back hitting the wall of the hallway, his eyes not able to leave the gut wrenching sight before. The passionate kiss, Max's tears for the love that was returned to her. He pulled himself away from the sight, and moved away, he ran out of the apartment, the door barely shutting behind him. He moved past the elevator, and ran down the stairs, out into the world, and was greeted with the Seattle rain. The rain poured down his body, down his face, and he continued to run, not caring that his body screamed at him to stop, not yet up to the challenge. Not caring that the rain was hiding the fact that his face was soaked in tears, his eyes red and blurred. All he knew was that he had lost, and nothing else mattered.   
Max's tears flowed, at the touch of his lips, and she cried. Logan pulled back, wiping her tears, and smiling at her. "Don't cry, Max." He said softly, pulling her to him and hugging her tightly. She was in his arms again, and she cried, sobbed at the feeling. But why was she crying? Was she crying because she was so happy that she was back in Logan's arms? Was she crying because she could once again feel him kiss her? Was she crying because now they could be lovers like they always wanted? No, she was crying because of the loss. She was crying because she wasn't happy. She was crying because she felt nothing when he kissed her. She was crying because she knew that what they had, or what she thought they had, was gone. She was sobbing, like she would have for a lost friend.   
Max realized, she actually didn't have a choice to make, it had been decided for her already. Fate had been trying to tell her something for a long time, she was just too stubborn to realize it. And she cried harder as she realized that her fate had just ran out of the apartment, thinking that he had lost her for good. She pulled away from Logan, and looked into his eyes, not knowing what to say.   
Logan looked at her, and what he saw on Max's face was worse then he could have ever imagined. He realized in that instant, that everything had changed. No matter how much they said it wouldn't, that they would beat this thing. It had changed, at least for her it did. She shook her head at him slightly, trying to find the words, but could only say his name.   
"Max...." He said trailing off.   
"I'm sorry." She said softly, not knowing what else to say.   
He looked at her, and sighed, "Alec." The name caused his jaw to tense.   
And she looked at Logan, and the reality hit her, "I love him." She said softly. *Oh my God. I do.* She thought, and then desperation ran through her, she had to find him. "Oh God." She said. "I need to find him." She said trying to get out of bed.   
"Max, you're still not feeling well." He said, he tried to keep her there, even though he knew it was useless. Even though he was heart broken, he still cared about her.   
She shook him off, and got out of bed, she looked in the dresser, where he usually had extra clothes for her her. She took them, and quickly changed in the bathroom. "Max, please. You're to weak..." He said as he followed her walking out, he grabbed her arm. "Max..." He said.   
She looked up into his eyes. "Logan, I'm sorry. I really am. I really thought we were meant to be together, I really thought fate was pushing us together. I was wrong. I'm sorry. I have to find him, I need him." She said and pulled away, and walked out the door. "Now, where would he go?" She said as she took the elevator out of the apartment and down to the garage. She got on her bike, and made her way out into the city, and the rain. 

______________________________________ 

Max rode through the rainy streets, her mind going through all the places that Alec could possibly be, she had to find him. Find him before it was too late. She had went to Crash, and Sketchy and Original Cindy told her he hadn't been there. She visited Joshua and he told her that Alec hadn't been by. She knew he wouldn't have went to Jam Pony, and he wasn't at the Space Needle. She sighed, and speeded up to the last place she could go.   
Soon she was at his door, she knocked, no answer. She knocked louder, "Alec?" She yelled through the door, still no answer. She took out her small tool kit, and soon the door was open. She walked in and shut the door behind her, and soon found out the place was empty. She sighed to herself, pulled off her wet coat, laid it on the back of the chair and went and sat down on his couch. She was going to wait, wait for him to get there. She just hoped that he would, that he would come home.   
Max leaned forward and put her face in her hands, her wet hair dripping onto the floor. The way he looked as they waited for the time to tick down on the cure, kept replaying in her head. The sound of Logans door slamming shut as she heard him leave when Logan was kissing her. She knew he thought he had lost any chance with her, that he had lost her to Logan. The only question was what he was going to do.   
She knew that he wouldn't do anything stupid, he was to strong to kill himself over this. Wasn't he? She shook the thought from her head. *He'd never do that.* What scared her most was that he had left town, left Seattle. That was a big possibility, and it would be almost impossible for her to find him. But would he leave? Would he? He had promised he would protect her no matter what her decision was, so would he break that promise? A few days ago she would have said of course he would. But, she had a feeling, he had meant every word. But she still couldn't be for sure, the look on his face.... She closed her eyes tight, it pained her too much to think of it.   
She wanted to scream, *Okay, Max, what would Alec do? He's upset, hurt, confused, and dejected from a woman, what would he do? She sighed, "Alcohol, Bar, and a woman." That's the first thought that came to her head, and she laughed slightly, realizing that if she was in the same position, that's just about what she would do. Try and take the pain away, anyway that she could. And the easiest way was alcohol and someone else to fill the void. And if that's what he was doing, she really couldn't blame him. She actually prayed that was what he was up too, because then he would at least come home at some point.   
Then she heard it, a key in the lock, and she stood up, holding her breath. The door opened, and Alec walked in, he was soaked to the bone, water dripping onto the floor, his head down, as he shut the door behind him. He looked up and stopped, he looked like he had seen a ghost. "Max..." He let out quietly.   
She moved towards him slowly, he just stood there, his legs couldn't move. She reached him quickly, and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly, and he just stood there in shock, not believing that she was really there. He thought it was some strange dream, or that he was going insane.   
Max looked up, at him, her one hand going to his face, forcing him to look down at her, his hazel eyes finally focussing on hers. They were confused and hurt, and she moved her hand to the back of his head, her fingers moving slightly over the bar code, and up into his wet hair. "Alec.." She said softly, pushing his face down to hers, and then her lips touched his gently, tentatively, and then her arms moved him closer to her, and deepened the kiss. It took him a moment to respond, his brain still not comprehending what was happening.   
As she deepened the kiss, his body began to respond instinctively, and pulled her closer to him, and he kissed her back fully. His one hand pushing her body closer to his, his other moving up into her wet hair, firmly planting her mouth to his. Her mouth opened slightly, and her tongue tasted his lips, and he groaned into the kiss, opening his mouth to hers, and then they were tasting each other. The kiss becoming more and more passionate, their hands starting to move over each other, trying to bring the other closer to them.   
Alec broke away and looked down at her, his eyes filled with desire, lust, and want. But those emotions were also clouded by uncertainty. He shook his head, not understanding, and pulled away from her grasp. "What is going on?" He asked her. "You and Logan..." He shook his head, running his hand though his hair. "I left the two of you there, alone.... I saw..." He didn't want to think about what he saw, what he thought was going to happen after he had left.   
"Alec, it looks like I really didn't have a choice to make." He shook his head, not understanding what she meant. "The choice was already made for me, made awhile ago, I just didn't know it." He still didn't understand, she wasn't being clear and she knew that. "I broke up with Logan."   
He turned towards her, his eyes wide in shock, "What?" He then turned away, shaking his head more violently, "No, no I saw you two, I saw you crying in his arms, I saw how happy you were to be there."   
"No, you're wrong." She said, pulling on his arm to look at her. "I was crying because I realized that what I had felt before was gone." He looked down at her, a glimmer of hope starting to show in his eyes. She smiled up at him, "I realized in that moment, that Logan was my past." She reached up for the side of his face, caressing it, moving the wet hair from his forehead. "I'm just hoping that you're still willing to be part of my future." He couldn't believe her words, and he closed his eyes, trying to take it all in. "Alec..." She said softly, taking a chance, she waited for his eyes to open and look at her. "I.. I love you." She said softly.   
And with those words he thought he had died, because he could have swore he was floating, and that his heart had stopped. He couldn't speak, those simple words had a rainstorm of emotions running through him. He did the only thing he could think of that moment, he pulled her to him, leaned down, and kissed her. His arms moving around her, pulling her hard to him, pressing her body fully against him. His lips moved against hers, hard, demanding, his tongue moving over her lips, requesting entrance, and moving inside her mouth urgently, when she responded in kind. Her mouth moved against his with the same passion, she could feel the acceptance of her words, she knew he had finally understood her. His kiss was making her lightheaded, and her arms moved around his neck pulling him down to her more, she ran her fingers through his soaked hair.   
This kiss held so much emotion, she could barely stand it. The love, passion, want, need, desire, lust, and so much more that permeated the kiss was more than she had experienced before, and she knew, she knew she was in the right place. The decision for her life was made, fate had finally made it's move, and she was here, where she was supposed to be.   
She pressed her body more fully to his, and heard him groan as her hips moved against his, his hands moving down her back to pull her closer to him. She responded in kind, her hands moving from his hair, down his broad shoulders, one moving lower, and grabbing hold of his ass, pushing him against her, making her feel his desire for her against her hip, making her groan in response.   
Alec pulled away from the kiss, and looked down into Max's eyes, the want clearly visible in her features. His hands went to the side of her face, his thumb tracing her now swollen lips from his kiss. "Max..." He said, his voice deep, and full of need. He closed his eyes, he wanted her more than anything, but his hand came to her shoulder lightly, he opened his eyes, concern running through his eyes. She was still injured, still weak. "I don't want to hurt you..." He said, worried, and he sighed, "Maybe, maybe we should take this slow..." He couldn't believe his own words at that, when in the hell had he ever wanted to take it slow with a woman? *Maybe because you actually have feelings for this one.*   
Max looked up at him, "I'm not going to break." She said simply, moving her hands to the front of his chest, her fingers kneading slightly into the flesh through his shirt, making him close his eyes and groan slightly. She smiled up at him, and when he opened his eyes back up, she looked at him, "Alec... I want you."   
That was it, those words were his undoing, his mouth went back to her, his mouth plundering hers, his teeth nipping at her lower lip, his tongue swirling against hers, his lips moving hard against her lips, she thought he was trying to devour her, and she welcomed it. Her hands moved to his jacket, trying to tug it off his form. He moved his arms away from her, keeping his mouth still firmly attached to hers, he shrugged off his coat, and then his hands were back on her, pulling her hips towards him.   
Her hands, moved up and under his shirt, hard muscles under soft, warm flesh greeted her fingertips. She broke the kiss to pull it up and over his head, and flung the article of clothing across the room. His hands didn't remain idle, they too moved and pulled off her top, leaving her in a black, tight tank top, he slowed slightly at seeing her bandaged shoulder. Max pulled his face back to hers and kissed him, making him forget about it completely when she jumped slightly, and wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. His arms circled around her, and he groaned as she pulled her legs more tightly around him, grinding herself against his groin. He moved towards the bedroom, stopping part way there to push her against the wall, kissing her deeply. Her hands moving between them, her fingers fumbling with the button of his pants. He pushed his hips against hers, pushing her against the wall, Max groaned feeling his hard length pressed against her, making her pop the button from his pants, and quickly move the zipper down, her hands finding their way inside the fabric. Fingertips finding skin, and she moaned realizing he wasn't wearing anything else.   
Alec's mouth moved from her mouth to her neck, licking, biting, sucking at the flesh that he found, making her head lean back against the wall, gasps and moans coming from her. His hips jerked towards hers as her hand found its way into his pants and her fingers wrapped around his cock.   
She moaned when she felt him, he was hard, warm, and pulsing in her hand. Max kissed him hard again, smiling slightly into kiss, as she thought about what she was in store for, she actually hoped she could 'accommodate' him. He caught the look, and looked at her, "Like what you found?" He asked into her ear, his warm breath moving over her, making her shudder at his deep voice.   
"Yes," She said, squeezing him for emphasis, he responding by pressing himself against her and the wall. She groaned, and said "Bed." Then wrapped her free hand around his neck, kissing him again. His hands moved to her hips, and moved away from the wall, and he quickly found his way into the bedroom. He moved and laid her down, him following, not breaking contact. His hands moved over her sides, and up to her breasts making her gasp. He pulled away, to take the fabric of her little top in his fingers, and he slid it up and over her head, finally revealing her to him.   
"Beautiful" He said and moved his mouth to her left breast, his tongue swirling over the taunt nipple. Her head leaned back against the bed, her eyes closed tight, gasping as his mouth nipped and sucked on the flesh, his other hand on her other breast. His thumb moving in circles over the hardened flesh. He was in heaven, he never dreamed that he would actually be here, doing this to Max. Well, that wasn't entirely true, he had dreamed it, he just never thought that it would be reality.   
She moved her hips up into his, making them both moan, her hands moving over his shoulders, and moving down his back, to slide under his pants and grab hold of his ass, her fingernails gripping slightly. His hips jerked at her in response. Her hands moved out, and she started to try and pull down his pants. "Off." She said, trying to tug them down. He broke his mouth away from her, kissed her deeply one more time, and moved away from her. He stood, and pulled off the remainder of his clothing in haste, and in seconds he was standing there in front of her naked. Max looked up at him, her eyes running the length of his body. Hair still wet and messy, eyes full of lust and desire, lips red and swollen from their kissing, chest and abs taught and hard, strong tone legs, and... she licked her lips as her eyes settled on him.   
*What a good little solider, standing at attention for me.* she thought, and smiled wickedly, 'little' was not a word to describe it. She got up and moved over to him on the bed, her movements like a cat stalking her prey. Her hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the bed, rolling him on his back, and she was instantly on top of him, hovering over him. Her mouth to his, her tongue tasting him again, and then she was at his neck, her teeth gazing the skin, biting him lightly, she could hear his sounds, feel his hands move over her, grab her breasts, squeeze them. His arms pulling her body down to him, her chest to his face, the hot wetness of his mouth moving over her, making her gasp, making her want more.   
But she pulled away, her hands grabbing his wrists, and holding them at his sides, she knew he could easily move away, but pushed hard on them as a statement, as she moved her mouth down his chest. She wanted to taste him, taste his skin, smell him. Her mouth moved down his chest, her tongue coming out to take a quick lick, a slight bite to his pecks. Her hands then moved with her, her nails slightly going over his chest, scratching him slightly, she could hear his slight intake of breath, and his hips moving against hers in response.   
She moved her body slowly down, moving to her true destination, but she wanted to savor every moment, her nails lightly racking over his chest, down his abs to his hips. Her legs moved down to straddle his thighs, and her breath traveled over his hard length in front of her. Her mouth almost watering, she looked up to catch his eyes, her tongue came out, and licked the tip of him, his eyes shut tightly, his head feel back. She opened her mouth, and took the head inside and he moaned loudly, her name falling from his lips.   
She ran her tongue around him, and moved her mouth down, down, down. He was lost in the sensation, he felt like he was going to die from the pleasure. His hands moved, and found their way into her hair. Her wet, hot, sucking mouth, and moving tongue were driving him insane, his hips jerked slightly as she continued. He opened his eyes, and caught hers as she looked at him, the sight was almost his undoing. "Max..." He said, trailing off, his eyes shutting again, as her mouth descending on him again but not before licking her lips one more time. "Oh God," He let out, as she ran her tongue up the length of him. He might have been designed by Manicore, but every man has their limits, and if he didn't stop her soon, things were going to end much sooner than he wanted.   
Max moved her mouth back down, and then up moving her tongue with it, circling the tip, she tasted him fully, she groaned at his taste, and started to move back down again, when his hands pulled her head softly from him, his other hand going to her hand pulling it up with her. She gave him a disappointed look, and he pulled her up and kissed her, and in a deep voice that sent shivers down her spine, he said, "next time." And then rolled her over quickly onto her back, his lips traveling over to her neck. His mouth nipping at the skin, his hands grasping her breasts, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he groaned as his cock moved against her pants covered crotch. She rocked against him, and he nipped and licked at her skin, and then started to slowly make a path down her body like she had with him.   
His hands stayed at her breasts as his mouth trailed down her breast bone, over her stomach, his tongue lightly dipping into her belly button. His hands then moved down to her pants, his fingers moving slightly under the fabric, he pulled away from her, sitting up slight, his hands unzipping the fabric, she smiled up at him, and lifted her hips, and he pulled her pants off of her in a quick motion, leaving her in a black panties. His fingers moved to the waist band, and with another fluid motion they were freed from her body and found their way into a corner of the room.   
His eyes traveled over her, even with the bandaged shoulder she was... perfect. He moved back over her, kissed her once, then moved to lick and suck each breast, making her moan, his hands moving down her body, and then moved to her thighs, his hands spreading her open. His heighten senses could already smell her, the room already was permeated with the smell of sex, the pheromones were making him light headed. But he wanted more, he needed more, he wanted to taste her, and that he would. His fingers spread her sex open to him, her could see her hands already start to grip the sheets out of the corner of his eye. His thumb moved over her hardened clit, and her body jerked. He moaned at the feeling of her, she was already so wet, wet for him.   
Alec leaned down, his hot breath running over her, making her body shiver. Her moved his thumb in slow circles around her clit, and she moaned. And then he leaned in, his tongue snaking out, and touching her, and she gasped. His mind reeled at the taste of her, he couldn't get enough, he wanted more. He licked her again, and again, and her hips jerked up at him, his hands went to her hips to keep her still, and her moans became louder.   
Max could not achieve a coherent thought if she tried, all she would feel was the pleasure that was coming from his mouth on her, her body screaming and tense, moving higher and higher. "Oh God," She kept saying, not sure how that was even able to come of her mouth, let alone the moans and whimpers. Her hands went to his head, her fingers intertwining in his hair, keeping him there, not wanting him to leave.   
He heard her, and it encouraged him, he removed one hand from her hips, and his fingers moved around her opening, teasing her, her hips bucked slightly at him. His mouth sucked lightly at her clit, his name springing from her lips. He moved his finger slowly inside of her, feeling her hot, wet, tightness, and he groaned as did she.   
She felt his finger enter her, and she couldn't take much more, and then she snapped. Her body tensed, and wave after wave of white, hot, blinding, pleasure passed through her body. Alec felt her muscles contract around his finger, and mouth stayed on her, pushing her through it, keeping her going just a little longer, her body shuddering under his. His eyes looked up over her body as she climaxed in front of him. She looked absolutely gorgeous, especially as she called out his name over and over as she did. He could feel the contractions subside, and with a few more soft licks of his tongue, allowing him to keep her taste fully ingrained into his mind, he slowly moved back up over her body. His mouth firmly attaching to one of her breasts again, his hips grinding against her.   
Max slowly came back to her senses, and felt his mouth moving over her breast again, her hips moved against his, feeling his hard on pressed into her stomach, and she groaned. She couldn't wait, anymore, her hands moved to his head and pulled him up for a deep kiss, she moaned tasting herself on his lips, and her hands moved down over his back, her fingernails dragging down to his ass, and pulled him closer to her. Her legs wrapping around him tightly, his tongue moving violently into her mouth as a response. Her one hand moved between them, and grabbed him firmly. "Max.." He moaned out into her mouth.   
"Now," she said, "Alec, pleaseeee...." She pleaded with him, her hands moving back up and around him to his shoulders trying to pull him closer to her.   
She didn't have to ask again, he was more than ready, willing and able. He moved his hips down slightly, the tip of him teasing her entrance, he looked down into her eyes. He felt her hips try to move and take him into her waiting depths. His one arm moved under her and gripped her good shoulder, the other moved up to the side of her face, and made her eyes look into his. "Max..." He said, his voice full of emotion, "I... love you," and with that he pushed himself inside of her with one deep, long, hard push. Max gasped her head falling back, her eyes shut tightly, his words, and him moving into her soul. He pushed all the way into her, hitting her cervix, and the back of her, no one had filled her like this before, it was if... as if they were a perfect fit.   
He groaned at the feeling of her around him, hot, wet, tight, and... perfect. He stilled, wanting to savor the feeling, her legs locked around him, and pulled tight, making it feel as if he went deeper into her, if that was even possible. His eyes opened, to find her brown ones looking up at him, as small tear ran down her cheek, and he wiped it way softly, and leaned down and kissed her. It was soft and gentle, both realizing how right everything was, how perfect they were together. But that gentleness wasn't going to last. They had too much passion, desire, and lust in their souls for them to be gentle for long.   
He moved his hips slowly, and she whimpered below him. He kissed her again, and moved his mouth back to her neck, her hands moved to grip his shoulders. Alec moved slowly out of her, until just the tip was inside, and then back in fully, he repeated the action a few more times, making Max moan, and run her nails down his back. He responded with a few quick thrusts. She tightened her legs around him, and he ground his cock hard into her. "Alec..." She said into his ear, and moved her hips up into him, rocking against him, letting him know she was sick of his teasing. He nibbled on her ear lobe, and traced his tongue over her neck, and started moving his hips, in long, hard strokes. His hand on her face moving down her body. He moved into her faster, and harder, the head of his cock hitting her cervix with each push. The gasp of please that Max made from that, told him she liked it, and he continued. He gripped her shoulder harder, moving harder into her, the feel of her around him pushing him further, wanting to go deeper into her.   
Max couldn't think, all she could do was feel. Feel Alec over her, around her, inside of her. Pushing her body to limits she had never known before. Her hips moved against his, trying to take him deeper, her hands moved over his body, her nails digging into his back at the feeling he was creating in her. She knew she couldn't hang on much more. Her nerve endings were on fire, and then they burst, and she screamed, "ALECCCCC."   
He heard his name, felt her nails breaking the skin at his back, felt her inner muscles contract, trying to milk him for his own pleasure, and he groaned but held back, and road the waves with her, waiting, slowing down slightly, but still moving in and out of her. Half way out then all the way in, over and over, and he watched her, his arms holding onto her.   
Slowly her eyes slid open, and he continued to move inside of her and she moaned again. She couldn't believe he was still going, still so hard inside of her. She almost laughed, she felt incredible, heck she almost giggled, but the movement of his hips below was starting to already build her back up, the passion growing once again. *Hand it to Manicore to make the perfect lover.* She thought, but not for long, as his mouth found hers, and her hands moved though his hair and over his bar code, making him shudder. She bit lightly at his lower lips, and he thrusted harder into her, she did it again, and got the same response making her moan. She ground her hips up into his, and looked up into his eyes. The primal lust she saw made her shiver. She tightened her muscles around his cock hard, and he groaned, and pulled away from her upper body, his hands coming under her knees in response, and pulled them up and over his shoulders.   
Max groaned in response and he thrust back hard inside of her, moving as deep as possible into her. She couldn't move her hips anymore, she was now trapped underneath his weight, and she welcomed it, as his hips thrust his length into her over and over, his hips becoming a blur as he moved into her. Her nails racked his back, her yes closed, head moving back at forth, sensation overwhelming her again, not sure how much longer she could hold on.   
Alec couldn't think, part of him was worried that he was hurting her, but the animal lust that flowed through his veins wasn't listening, his body just kept moving into her, wanting to be one with her, be as deep into her as possible. The primal urge to claim her as his, running through his body. His mouth moving back to her neck, as he tasted her skin, making him growl slightly in to her ear, making her body shiver. His hands moving under her, pulling her closer to him, as his hips kept thrusting into her body, over and over again. The sounds, smells and tastes driving his instincts on even further, he could feel himself pulsing inside of her, he could feel the tension running through his body, he was so close. He tasted her skin, and her nails grabbed his lower back and ass, and he growled again. He heard her scream and felt her muscles once again tense around him, and he was gone. His body moved hard and deep into her, as his cock pressed fully into her depths, as deep as possible, as he let himself go. His seed spilling deeply into her, and bit down hard into her neck, breaking the skin, and tasting blood, claiming her as his.   
Both bodies shaking hard against each other, their breathing slightly ragged even for Manicore soldiers. He moved to look down at her, his hand coming to the side of her face, looking into her eyes, this thumb lightly traveling over the skin. She smiled up at him. He tried to roll them onto their sides, but her legs held him to her, "Don't leave." She said, pulling him down to her, and kissing him lightly.   
He let himself rest over her, knowing that his weight wouldn't hurt her, her arms came around him, holding him. "Are you okay?" He asked her.   
She smiled, a large, very content smile, "Are you kidding?"   
He looked up at her, "What?"   
"That was amazing." He laughed slightly, "No, I'm serious." Max looked at him, and sighed, "Well, fine. Laugh all you want, maybe for you it's always that good."   
He held her close, and rolled them onto his back, being careful to keep them still connected, Max moaned slightly, noticing that he was still partially hard inside of her. "Max.... it's never been that good." He said, and pulled her down for a small kiss, and then pulled away to brush some of her hair behind her ear.   
She rested her arms on his chest, sitting up slightly, smiling as he groaned slightly from the movement.   
"Oh really, why?" She asked him.   
He looked at her and grinned, "Well, lots of reasons." She waited for him to continue, and he sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get away without answering. "Well, for one, most women... well... they wouldn't be able to handle what we just did." She nodded, heck, she knew she was going to have bruises and be incredibly sore in the morning. God she was glad she didn't have to go into work for a few days, she didn't want to even think about riding a bicycle for awhile.   
"And?" She asked with a smile.   
"And... it was you." He said, and pulled her down to his waiting mouth, kissing her again. She sighed into the kiss, and ran her fingers through his hair.   
Alec pulled away, and looked up at her, his fingers running through her hair. "What about you?" He asked, she looked confused. "Why were you so amazed by it?"   
"What do you mean? No, human male could do what you just did."   
He laughed at her, "Okay, I agree with that." He got a playful hit to his chest for the comment. "But you escaped with the others, I mean, all the other X5's. I mean you must have... especially when you go into heat."   
She sat up quickly, and didn't resister his groan from the movement, as she sat there wide eyed looking at him. "What?" She asked. "You know about going into heat?"   
He looked up at her like she was nuts, "Oh course I do, why wouldn't I? They had sex ed, even at Manicore, all female X5's go into heat." Alec looked up at her, and saw the look on her face, and then realization washed over him. "Wait, you escaped before they explained that to you." She nodded yes. He shook his head, "That must have been a shock. Well, at least the others were with you to help out." She looked down, and he looked back up at her, and tilted her face to look at him. "Wait, they weren't?"   
"I wasn't around them, I was never around them when it happened."   
Alec swallowed hard, "You've never been around another X5 when you were in heat?" She shook her head no. His mind raced, thinking back over the time that he had known her. "Those sick days that you took from work." She nodded her head yes. "What the hell did you do?" He couldn't understand how she had dealt with it alone. The female X5's at Manicore were taken to the med unit and given sedatives and other drugs to stop the effect. At least until Manicore started the breeding project.   
She smiled and blushed, "Lots of cold showers and push ups." She shook her head, "But, other times..." She trailed off, shaking her head, "The urge was so strong... those poor guys had no idea."   
He laughed slightly, and she hit his shoulder. "Sorry. It's not your fault Max, it's our DNA."   
"Yeah, yeah. My DNA, not yours. You're lucky." He looked at her strangely. "You don't get all hot and bothered and ready to jump on anything that moves, that's why I couldn't leave the apartment, I'd be all over anyone. Heck, the one time, I almost tried to get Normal."   
Alec laughed hard, and she hit him again. Then he thought about what she said, "Wait, don't you mean, you couldn't leave your apartment these last few times because of all the transgenics and other X's out there." By the look on her face, he knew she didn't know what the hell he was talking about. "You have absolutely no idea, do you?"   
"Know what?"   
"Max, when X5 females go into heat, they send out a mass of pheromones. Now to the ordinary human, well, they can't really detect it. I mean, it affects them a little, but... to an X5 and others like us...." Her eyes widened as his meaning became clear. He smiled, and moved his hand up to the side of her face, "God Max, if you would have came into work, in heat, I would have been all over you. And so would any others like us within the area." His eyes tightened, and his face grimaced, "Oh thank God you didn't go visit Joshua then." The thought almost made him sick to his stomach.   
Max looked at him, still in disbelief, "You mean, my heat will affect you?"   
His hands brought her her body back down to his, his finger tips trailing over her back, her face coming within in inches of his. He nodded, "More so now." She gave him a questioning look. "Because know I know your taste, your smell," his fingers moved done her spine making her tingle.   
"Well," she said with a smile, moving her mouth to his neck, and bit lightly at his ear lobe. "We'll know soon enough." He turned her face to look at her, and she grinned wickedly at him, "Well, it's only about a week or two away." He groaned at the thought, and she moaned as she felt the reaction of that statement inside of her. She grinned down at him, "Do you think you could 'help' me out next time?" She felt him harden more, and moaned slightly. "Take a couple days off work..." With that, his arms wrapped around her, and flipped her onto her back, his hips moving hard against her, making her head fall back, mouth opening in a gasp.   
Alec looked down at her and smiled, when she opened her eyes again. "I'll 'help' you out anytime, Max." He said his mouth finding the bite mark on her neck, his tongue licking it slightly, making her shiver, as he thrust into her again. Her arms moved around him, bringing him closer, her legs wrapping around his waist. She moaned his name as their bodies began to move together again, bringing each other an overabundance of pleasure. Their bodies withering together in ecstasy and new found love deep into the night and early morning.................. The End..........


End file.
